


Obtuse Angle

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Football Coach Blake, Geometry Teacher Adam, Hatred, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam came back to Nash High after fifteen years, the football coach was someone he hated very much.</p><p>Ended. 12/9/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acute

It has been fifteen years, and Adam Levine once again moved back to Nashville from Los Angeles, went back to Nash High to teach Geometry. Adam had no idea why he took the offer, he just felt like he had to go back once again.  

 

His family moved a lot when Adam was young, they needed to adopt new environment whenever his father’s company expands. New York, Washington, California, Iowa, and eventually, Nashville in Tennessee, Adam didn’t have much friends during his childhood, he didn’t want to make any, because he knew he would lost his friends whenever he needed to move again.  

 

Nash High, where Adam spent his precious high school years, his family moved to Nashville when he was sixteen. He was independent, mature and smart, his academic result was excellent which caused him to suffer from being bullied.    

 

Adam leaned beside his balcony, poured himself a mug of coffee, and watched the purple sky slowly turn into completely darkness. He loved living in Nashville, the town people are nice, the air is clean and everywhere is green in here, he was glad that he can escape from the concrete forest in big city.  

 

Nashville didn’t change much at all, the town folks are still kind and friendly, they can simply warm Adam's heart by greetings and smiles. He considered the two years he spent in Nashville in the past was the best and also the worst experience in his life.

 

Adam quit his job in LA, he spotted Nash High posted an job advertisement for geometry teacher, he applied for it without thinking twice. He wanted repair his broken memories here, he felt like he has to come back here to settle something, it was a call that made Adam followed his heart.    

 

* * *

 

Eight in the morning, the teachers’ lounge was full of well-dressed teachers, it was the first day of new school year. Blake Shelton entered the lounge lazily, he dressed the same every day, school team jacket with white polo shirt inside. He is the football coach here, all he has to do is ensuring the team makes it to national.  

 

“Did you know anything about the new guy?” Shakira and Gwen were sitting together and tapping on their phone as usual, the girls were excited about the new geometry teacher.

 

“He doesn’t look nerdy at all.”  

 

“Photos cannot be trusted,” Gwen, the literature teacher, argued. “I went out on a date with a guy on Tinder once, he looked nothing like the profile.”  

 

“Already targeted the new teacher?” Blake chuckled, teased the girls when he made his own coffee.  

 

* * *

 

"Just relax, they won't bite." Cee Lo, the principal, leaded Adam out of the principal's office and headed to the teacher lounge.

 

"I'm nervous, I never thought I would come back here." Adam tidied his shirt again, wearing pale blue slim-cut shirt with a grey vest. He didn't want to look overdressed, nor too causal, he hated the typical stereotype that Math teachers look nerdy, first impression was important, at least he would try to be well presentable.

 

He was confidence of himself, people always say he is handsome, well groomed hair, slim yet firm body figure and flawless pitch. When he stepped into the pantry, he was ready to meet his colleagues. His gaze scanned through the pantry and his attention locked to the tall, chubby football coach.

 

No way, it can't be. The football coach reminded him of someone he knew. Some being that haunted him from time to time, a ghost that he couldn't get rip of since fifteen years ago.

 

Still tall as a giant, the ocean blue eyes lost his sharpness, Blake used to have fearsome and determined gaze. His face was not a face that Adam could have forgotten, short brows, dimples and wide cheek bone, Blake looked much weathered with the stubble.

 

The biggest different should be the body figure, the Blake he recognized  should be like Zac Efron or Channing Tatum, young muscular quarterback with charming grin, unlike the stupid teddy bear choking on his coffee. If wasn't Adam hated him that much, he definitely couldn't tell the coach was Blake.

 

It took him a few seconds to process how to respond. "Hi, guys. Call me Adam, I'm……hmmm…… Hi…"

 

He could do it better, much smoother than the introduction he just made, he turned speechless when he glanced at the shocked football coach, the clueless face of Blake captured his attention.

 

"Holy……" Blake whispered. Adam, he must be Adam Levine, Blake hoped this encounter was just a dream, and he would wake up realizing he was late for work.

 

It didn't make much sense, it had been fifteen years, why did Adam show up in Nashville out of blue? This town was Adam's worst nightmare, Blake didn't understand his motives.

 

Time treated Adam well, he only aged a bit and turned mature. More like late twenty instead of thirty three.

 

"That's Blake, our football coach." Cee Lo motioned Blake to come forward, "You two will share the office together."

 

"Take him to his office." Cee Lo urged the daydreaming coach to come.

 

"What?" Blake's expression immediately tensed. "Ya mean Luke's place?"

 

"Of cause, he left already."

 

"But……I……" Blake peeked at the new teacher, he could not read his poker face.

 

Shit, everything started off in a disastrous way. If Adam could have a choice, he would definitely request for room switching with someone else. He remained silent only to avoid giving others a sense that he is troublesome, plus he did have a reason, he didn't think hating Blake is a proper reason.

 

* * *

 

The walk to their office lasted like eternity from teachers pantry, Blake didn't have the guts to turn around and look at Adam, he just headed straight to his office, he breathed huskily as if the air pressure increased suddenly, he could hear white noise that made his head dizzy.

 

Adam kept distance behind Blake, watching him marching through the corridor, the lockers reminded Adam how Blake pushed him towards lockers, making him fall on the ground with books shattered. There were more memories unsealing, but Adam concealed his mind immediately.

 

He wondered how Blake ended up here, he remembered Blake became professional football player upon graduation, Adam guessed Blake was washed up player who left the industry to coach in high school.

 

Adam smiled from his heart watching how miserable Blake became, the young quarterback full of dreams fallen into a fat old coach, the word 'karma' came across his mind.

 

They arrived, it was located at the end of corridor in west wing of Nash High, it used to be the store room if Adam remembered correctly.

 

"So, this is our office." Blake turned to Adam slowly, the tone was soft when Blake said 'our'.

 

"It was the store room……" Adam whispered when he entered.

 

"Ya're Adam." Blake's voice relaxed when he confirmed the geometry teacher is really the Adam Levine he knew.

 

Adam rolled his eyes before giving Blake the worst and meanest facial expression.

 

"I'm sorry, I knew I was a jerk," Blake tried to apologized, but Adam interrupted him with middle finger placed directly in front of his big face.

 

"I don't want to talk to you or see your stupid face again," Adam dashed to the empty desk which probably belonged to him, and placed his chair towards the wall so that Blake's existence wouldn't bother him in the office.

 

"C'mon, it was ages ago." Blake mentioned the tragedy which caused Adam to leave Nashville in the past. "I was a fool."

 

"Ages ago? Hmm?" Adam approached the coach, took off his glasses, showed the scar on his cheek and his once broken nose to Blake. "I'll never forgive you."

 


	2. Right

Watching Adam grading juniors' mid-term homework reminded Blake of the days when they were just young, they were in the same class.

 

Adam would turn back and sent him angry stare when Blake threw paper ball to his head during lessons, he chuckled every time pissing Adam, knowing that Adam didn't have the guts to confront him.

 

Things changed, Adam no longer pays attention to him, he never talks or responds to Blake, he looks through Blake as if he isn't even exist.

 

It sucks, the cold isolation made Blake felt like prisoner, he felt pressure expanding in the office, life in Nash High no longer relax when Adam joined two months ago.

 

He really missed Luke, missed the good old days that they chatted face to face in the office, sharing the hilarious things they found in Nashville, secretly drinking vodka before lessons.

 

Luke was his best buddy in Nashville for the past few years, it was sad that he had to move to Oklahoma.

 

However, the thing that haunts Blake most was his guilt, he never expected Adam will forgive him, he owed Adam too much.

 

If Adam wanted his payback, Blake is most than willing to suffer, as long as he has the chance to atone. He didn’t mind Adam assault him verbally or physical, this would have made things easier for him.

 

His gaze focused on Adam until he left for his geometry classes, he watched Adam’s back somewhere other than their office and classroom, but the scene was not a memory Blake wanted to recall. Blake sadly put the thought away and worked on the pre-season schedule.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake stepped out of his office, ready to go to football field for today school team practice.

 

He saw Adam coming back after last period of class ended, their eyes meet for less than a moment. Adam’s face was pale, faced the window instantly.

 

 _“You got to man up and tell him what you want.”_ Luke’s voice echoed inside his head, he always give good advice to the coach.

 

“Adam.” Blake clumped towards the geometry teacher, his tone was serious and forceful.

 

The intimidating tone frightened Adam, he was shocked and tried not to look at Blake. His body trembled uncontrollably, he used all of his strength to raise his legs to move, it wasn’t effective, he felt like his legs turn jelly or liquid.

 

“Adam.” Blake pressed his palm on the wall in the corridor to stop Adam from leaving, he saw the little fellow trembled in fears, Adam’s head twisted to the wall, eyes kept shut, shoulders raised and held up his books as shield if Blake was going to punch him.

 

“What!?” Blake couldn’t stand how Adam treats him anymore, he needed to settle the problem between them once and for all.

 

Monster, brutality, pain and suffering that were how Adam felt about Blake. Two months of working in the same room didn't change his impression on Blake, the accident of the past deeply rooted in his mind.

 

He heard Adam whispered, murmuring in volume that he couldn't hear clearly.

 

It was understandable, Adam didn't trust him, Blake understood the fact that he didn't worth Adam's trust. Even if he accepted the fact, it still hurt Blake's feeling, the guilt swelled within, his heart twitched in pain.

 

Blake grabbed both of his shoulders, forced Adam to look into his eyes, "I'm not going to hit ya, Adam. I'm sorry. I told ya I'm sorry."

 

"Fuck……" Adam slowly cracked his word.

 

Blake barely heard the whisper.

 

"I hurt ya, I knew, but ya knew I didn't want to." Blake saw Adam's hazel eyes slowly landed on him.

 

Adam’s sanity lasted less than five seconds, his lips slowly parted, body struggled vigorously against Blake’s grip, he could see, he could see what stood in front of him, he saw the young Blake Shelton.

 

**_Laugh and humiliations, people stood around them_ , _watched Blake sitting on his body and fists slammed to his face until he passed out with blood covering his visions._ **

 

The nightmare raged Adam’s mind completely, he screamed hopelessly, scolded at the big man, and cursed the existence of Blake.

 

“Fuck off! Stay away from me! Don’t! Don’t……touch me! Fuck off me!”

 

Blake thought of holding Adam until he clam down, but he couldn’t. He released his grip instantly, stepped back from the mad man.

 

Madness, he drove Adam to madness. That was the moment he realized the pain he left on Adam was permanent.

 

Adam recovered his consciousness when Blake kept further distance, he stared at Blake as if time was frozen.

 

“Keep your fucking fat hands off me or I’ll…..”

 

* * *

 

 

“Adam, may I have a word with you in my office.” Christina interrupted. She heard the screaming at the end of corridor, she saw Adam’s emotional breakdown.

 

There was rumor that Adam didn’t get along with Blake, she didn’t believe it at first, Blake was the nicest guy in Nash High while Adam was smiling all the time at work.

 

“Feeling better now?”

 

Adam poured the rest of sweet tea into his mouth, nodded at the guidance counselor, smiled weakly.

 

Even if the most confident person has his weakness, Christina believed she has the responsibility to solve the problem between Blake and Adam.

 

“You should bear in mind not to use these words in campus, you are lucky that Cee Lo wasn’t here.”

 

“I’ll control myself, I apologize for my behavior.”

 

“No, Adam, I’m not blaming you. I just want to know what happened between you and Blake? You clearly couldn’t control yourself, you need help.”

 

Adam sighed.

 

Past. Painful past that Adam rather kept his mouth shut and not thinking about it.

 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but I am professional, I handle things like this.” Christina tried to convince the geometry teacher.

 

“You have no idea. You know nothing about me. You think you know Blake Shelton? Do you really know him?” Adam was offended, his tone hinted his anger.

 

“No, Adam. I know nothing about you and Blake, so sit down and see if I can help.” She was used to student’s taunts, patient was her key to makes people speak.

 

* * *

 

 

Christina waited a few minutes until Adam broke his silence and started talking.

 

“Some…… Something happened in high school, I moved here when I was sixteen, joining Blake’s class in junior year.”

 

Adam let his suppressed memory flew freely, fragments of his teenage life flashed in his mind.

 

“I didn’t speak much back then, even if people bullied me. In fact, there was only one person who did that……”

 

Adam shut his eyes, palms fisted, bit his bottom lip.

 

“Blake was the quarterback in the team, he was popular and handsome. His mother pasted away when he was six, his father only came home at most twice a week.”

 

The opening was normal till the background of Blake, she couldn’t understand how was that related. “What does that has to do with your problem?”

 

Adam’s eyes widened realize he slipped his tongue, he paused a few seconds to rearrange his mind.

 

“I used to stay up late after school, finishing homework or reading inside classroom. Everyone left school already, but Blake had to wait for football practice, so he got the chance to bully me alone.”

 

“Pushing me towards the lockers, taking away my books or tripping me down on the ground, he fed on my fear and anger. He laughed like stupid country Santa, loud and dump. I tolerated him for entire semester until I confronted him.”

 

Adam’s gaze dropped to somewhere miles away or ages ago.

 

“Confront was not the right word, I asked him why after he threw my books on the ground and stepped on them, it was the day we got our exam result in January. He paused, knelt down to pick up my books. Palms wiped the dusk away and placed them on my desk. I was shocked, he looked at me and that was the first time I saw him using his brain to think.”

 

“I don’t know, I had a rough day.” Blake shrugged his shoulders and grinned childishly.

 

“How bad were your results?” Adam didn’t even know why he bothered to ask about that. He knew the answer already, Blake was also famous for being stupid in academic.

 

“Opposite to yours.” Blake said it softly.

 

“You feel better now? After throwing my books?” Adam said that plainly, what should he say? Tease Blake’s result or ask him not to do that again?

 

“Yea, ya made my day.” The smile stole Adam’s attention, stopped him from saying mean words.

 

“But you bully me every single day.”

 

“Every day is tough and hell in here, I felt a lot better since ya came.” Blake placed his palm on Adam’s head, petted his hair as if Adam was a little boy.

 

“No, Blake. We can just talk, you can tell me instead of pushing me to the locker.” Adam liked the way Blake smoothed his hair, gentle and careful.

 

“Hell no, that's girly.” He tripped Adam to the wall gently this time and left for practice. “See ya, Adam.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The stupid smile confused me, I felt like he wasn’t as bad as I imagined, he was just purely stupid. My anger faded, I couldn't stay mad at him, he was like the big brother I always wanted......” Adam paused, his mind blanked with blur imagine of Blake.

 

Christina’s brow knitted, she didn’t quite catch the whole point for Adam’s story. “What happened after that?”

 

Adam tried to speak, but he couldn’t, he said too much. “This was not my story to tell, I can’t tell you. Christina, I’m sorry, but I promise you it won’t happen again.”

 

Ignoring her complains, Adam left as soon as possible, he needed time, space and privacy. He decided to pretend he is sick and stay home for tomorrow.

 


	3. Obtuse

"Hi, Blake."

 

Blake looked up when he heard voice of a girl, Danielle came to their office. He didn't notice her arrival, he was still thinking about yesterday incident.

 

"What can I do for ya?" Blake recognized her, she was student from Adam's class.

 

"Mr. Levine told me to hand in the course work today, but he absents……"

 

"Just put it on his desk, I'll tell him when he comes back tomorrow." Blake was going to send her out, but he stopped. "Do ya know what happened to Adam?"

 

"Gwen said he is 'sick'." Danielle used an air quote, she was half way outside their office.

 

Blake stopped her again. "Wait, Danielle."

 

"Don't get the wrong idea," Blake blushed. "Do you think I am fat and ugly?"

 

 ** _Keep your fat hands off me!_** It deeply troubled Blake when Adam said that. When Blake shifted to coaching football, he no longer cared about diets and nutrition, his belly got bigger and rounder, his biceps slowly embedded in soft meats, he didn't care much about that in the past.

 

But he cares about what Adam thinks.

 

"Is it about Mr. Levine? Some students saw what happened yesterday, so that's true then?" Danielle's eyes sparkled, Blake completely forgot that she was member of school editorial board.

 

"No, don't write that on the school newspaper, it wasn't what ya think." Blake panicked, Adam will hate him more if the situation gets out of control.

 

Danielle didn't believe him, but she sat down in front of the coach. "First of all, you may be overweight and out of shape. Second, school newspaper does not report teachers' conflict, it wasn't that entertaining."

 

"You don't have to change because of others' opinion as long as you are healthy and comfortable with yourself." Her tone was almost the same as Christina when she gave comments.

 

Maybe she is right, but Adam's words  already nailed deep in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come in." Christina knew the knocking, but she didn't expect it would be Blake.

 

"Do ya have anything to do with Adam's absent?" Blake's tone was protective as if Christina forced Adam on his will to take a break for a while.

 

"C'mon Blake, you know me, I didn't tell Cee Lo." She gestured Blake to sit on the rocker and have a little talk.

 

"It's gonna be fine, he'll be back soon." Adam was willing to talk, she believed progress will be made.

 

"But you need to help," She poured Blake a cup of sweet tea, "I have no idea what happened between the two of you."

 

Blake gazed at the cup of tea in his hand, frowned at his own reflection, he wasn't sure if he could tell Christina.

 

"What did he tell ya yesterday?" Blake squeezed out the words slowly.

 

"He told me that you were classmates since junior year,"

 

Blake responded quickly when Christina mentioned their past. Eye widened and spoke,

 

"He told ya that?"

 

"Yes, he said you bullied him a lot," Christina saw Blake's expression turned from doubtful to guilty. "The first time he spoke to you after first semester, then he left my office."

 

Blake didn't move or respond, he thought Adam wanted to keep that as their secret.

 

"Blake, I need details, so that I can figure out how to help you."

 

"But……" Blake wasn't ready for that, he never told anyone about his past, even Luke.

 

"He said it was not his story to tell, Blake. It was up to you."

 

Up to you, Adam left the choice for him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Coach, ya can't do that. Ya know I can't possibly pass all subjects." Blake argued with his football coach.

 

"Blake, that is the school policy, I can't do a thing about it, the school ordered me to do that."

 

Blake would be suspended from playing football if he cannot pass all of his subjects in second semester in junior year.

 

It was impossible for the famously stupid quarterback to achieve that.

 

 _ **You can tell me.** _ Blake remembered the smartest nerd in their class, Adam Levine.

 

He needed Adam to avoid the death sentence to his football career, but he doubted if Adam would help him after what he did to him.

 

* * *

 

 

"In this semester, you need to hand in a science report on the use of chemical in daily life. Please pair up and hand in the name list to me at the end of lesson."

 

Adam was a prey that everyone wanted, he was the free ticket to good grade, and Blake already saw girls approaching Adam.

 

Blake used his fastest speed to dash to Adam and hooked his arm around the nerd's waist.

 

"He is on my team, don't even attempt." Adam was raise up in air from his seat, shocked at Blake's action.

 

Blake took Adam away from the crowd and lifted him down next to his seat in the science lab.

 

"When did I say yes?" Adam complained, he was taken away by force.

 

"Ya don't want to?" Blake asked in sad tone like an injured animal, "I really need ya, Adam."

 

"Promise me you never bully me again," Adam heard of the suspension order of football team, no doubt that Blake would seek for his help. "Then I'll help."

 

It was a sound exchange for Adam, he didn't have to worry about his books getting dirty again or his butt kissing the ground every day.

 

"I'll try……It takes time to change my habits, ya know. But ya need to help with my other subjects."

 

"Alright, I'll help……" Blake cut his sentence with a warm embrace, Adam blushed for the first time in his life, he could feel the strong arms tightened around him while Blake buried his face on his neck. He loved how it feels to be needed, he was flattered, smiled at the big man.

 

Football means the whole world for his big fellow.

 

"Come to my house when ya are free, ya can come after dinner. I usually came house at seven or eight from the field." Blake grinned, he was pretty sure that he could survive this semester.

 

 


	4. Straight

"Adam came three to four nights a week, he taught me math, history, science and everything. He read through my homework and pointed out my mistakes, he would spend hours to explain theories that I overheard during lessons."

 

“We got to know each other better during those nights, he told me about the places he been to, what was it like to live in big city. I told him everything about Nashville and football, although he wasn’t that interested in sports. I never liked to study, but I longed for Adam's visit every day.”

"My mum left when I was young, and dad, he only came home……"

 

"At most twice a week." Christina finished his sentence, Blake wondered how much details did Adam told her.

 

"We are basically alone in the house every time, he said he couldn’t stand how messy my house was, he would clean the dishes or tidy my room when I do my homework. I should had stop him, he wasn't supposed to……, but I didn't ……"

 

Blake paused again, seemed like he lost his ability to process, lips parted without saying a word.

 

"Why?" Christina tried to go deeper.

 

"I often wondered would I be lucky enough to have a wife like Adam……" Blake suddenly realized how awkward it sounded, "No, I mean Adam is good as a person, and he is…… he's perfect for family."

 

Christina raised her brows, she got the whole picture now, at least Blake had or has feelings for Adam.

 

"I love Adam, he is generous and smart. He looks pretty even with the glasses, I would just stare at his face when he was explaining what is obtuse angle to me."

 

* * *

 

 

Adam spent a leisure morning at home doing nothing but lying on his bed.

 

He didn't sleep well last night, Blake stirred up his mind, and the fear of being betrayed haunted the teacher again.

 

Cursed himself for fool enough to come back to Nashville, he thought he could face his past, handle the stress and forget about Blake, but things didn't work as he planned.

 

His deepest, darkest fear unleashed edge by edge, he could see Blake's illusion haunts him in the office, classrooms and even his bedside.

 

He locked the door when he to grocery store, there was a key on his key chain, a key that he hadn't used since he left Nashville, a key that reminds him what is hell and gives him the faith to carry on.

 

* * *

 

 

‘You are the closest friend I ever had.’ Adam sighed, this was the last time he came to Blake’s place before exams, he feared that the quarterback no longer needed him.

 

It would be easier to face the reality if Adam only considered Blake as his friend, his attitude towards Blake changed completely. Blake was humorous, simple and charming, he showed Adam what a man would do in order to protect his dream. He found Blake attractive, some feelings that he never felt before, he realized Blake became part of his daily life.

 

“Come to my place around seven, we’re going to celebrate.”

 

Blake told Adam before he left for football practice, the exam result had been released. Both the coach and their teachers were surprised that Blake scored above average in every subjects.

 

It did not sound like a farewell to their friendship, but Adam couldn’t help his anxiety, thinking if Blake would tell him that he didn’t need him anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ya came early.”

 

It was just half past six, Adam wandered around Blake’s house since no one answered the bell.

 

Blake just return from practice, looked exhausted and definitely needed a bath. He unlocked the door for Adam.

 

“I’ll go and take a shower,"  Blake unloaded his staff on his floor, and saw Adam still standing at the door.

 

Adam looked different, Blake saw worries in his eyes, he dragged the nerd to the couch and shown him some menu, "Pizza or chicken?"

 

He obviously wasn't paying attention to the menu, bothering if this would be their last night.

 

Those nights were special for Adam, he never went to a friend's home that constantly, spent time regularly, chatted simply without intentions or disguises.

 

There were times when Blake mentally checked out while Adam was explaining boring theories, he should had lean forward, kiss Blake and tell him how he felt. The chances were gone……

 

This might be his last chance, last chance to admit his feelings to Blake, it was the best location that they both felt comfortable, safe from the eyes of their schoolmates.

 

* * *

 

 

"We can go out if ya want to."

 

Blake's words kept him back in reality, Adam shocked at the moment he saw Blake walking around with only a towel on his waist.

 

Huge solid biceps, board shoulders and freshly grew short chest hairs, Adam's desire showed in the way he looked at Blake, his gaze tracked to the quarterback automatically while Blake was walking around in the living room.

 

Blake opened the fridge to see if there is anything available for Adam, he poured a cup of coke for Adam and a beer for himself.

 

"Thanks," Adam received the cup when Blake sat next to him on the couch, Blake's arm simply hanged on Adam's shoulder.

 

Blake leaned on Adam slightly, the effect of football workout started to take place, rested his sore muscles. Adam liked the body contact, a friendly gesture that only existed between close friends.

 

They both sat for a while quietly, thinking what to say.

 

Adam didn't know where to place his gaze, Blake was just next to him, so close, too close. His eyes couldn't fight the temptation to peek at Blake's crotch.

 

Adam choked on coke when he saw the shaded curve on the white towel. He wasn't sure if Blake's size was huge, at least he could tell Blake's is much bigger than his own.

 

Blake laughed as if the whole shirtless scene was a trap, a bait to test if Adam has desire for him.

 

He saw Adam's respond, Adam's cheeks turned bright red, gaze shifted constantly away from Blake's torso. He saw how uncomfortable Adam was, uncomfortable in a good way between temptation and restriction.

 

"I made ya a spare key." Blake finally spoke after praising god for his luck.

 

Spare key? Adam confused.

 

"But the…… the exam was over."

 

"We still have senior year," Blake smiled softly at Adam's respond, he saw Adam's worries vanished as the first time Adam smiled in joy for today.

 

"Ya can come here earlier, take care of my house or prepare dinner," Blake shrugged.

 

"Who do you think I am? Humm? Your wife?" Adam chuckled, he felt Blake's palm gripped his shoulder lightly.

 

"Ya can be……" The word that leaked form the quarterback's lips captured Adam's attention.

 

"If ya want to……" Their gazes connected, Adam's eyes soaked with tears once he realized the feelings were mutual, his nose moistened, and sobbed like a kid who lost his favorite toy.

 

The crying baby nodded couples of time, expressed his willingness to be with Blake.

 

"Don't cry, babe." Blake's both palms grabbed Adam's cheek, wiped the crystal shiny tears away with his thumb, rubbed the soft cheek slowly to help Adam realizing he wasn't dreaming.

 

The young hunk got off from the couch, released his grips. One hand shifted to Adam's shoulder, another to the back of Adam's knee. He leaned closer until their forehead touched, looked into the soul sucking black eyes before he pressed his lips on Adam's.

 

It was Adam's first kiss, his soft lips and unexplored cavity conquered by Blake, he let Blake's tongue melted on his own, it was weird that he could taste beer and coke in the kiss.

 

"Then I'll be yar man for now on." Blake promised once he broke the kiss. He lifted Adam up from the couch and headed upstairs to his room.

 

Adam looked small, fragile and adorable like a baby animal in his arms, he showed his needs for protection when his arms hooked around Blake's neck.

 

Blake stopped before they entered his room, "We can wait until ya're ready."

 

"Claim me." Adam lost his ability to think, when Blake carried him in bridal style, he couldn’t wish for more at that moment.

 

On that early summer night, Adam gave his virginity to Blake.

 


	5. Reflex

"Hold on, stop it, Blake." Christian had to stop Blake when he started giving graphic details of their first night, that was way too much for her, her mind already popped out image of a pick-up truck clashing on a motorbike.

 

She needed time to digest the massive flow of information, the fact that Blake and Adam dated was out of her expectation, she thought it was bully problem, but then she realized it was much more complicated.

 

"Just go on, but skip the mating part."

 

"I was fit before, the scene wasn't that horrible." Blake laughed.

 

"Adam came more often after that, arrived earlier and left later, sometime he just slept over in  my place." Blake showed his weak smile.

 

"He was prefect, a good wife…… He made me dinner, took care of the laundry, tidied our home……"

 

Christina saw his sad regretful face when he said 'our'.

 

“I couldn't be gay, it was social suicide, I couldn't risk my career, we kept our things secret." Blake shook his head, recalled something that he regretted. "I got to bully him at school from time to time……"

 

She understood Blake's situation, but it would devastate Adam in the past.

 

"I told him I had to do that, he just nodded and said he didn't mind as long as I love him," Blake's palm held his forehead, "I was selfish, but I didn't realize it."

 

"When no one was around, I would push him toward the lockers or the wall, leaned close till our noses touched as if I was going to taunt him, kissed his lips lightly when we were safe."

 

 _'No, Blake. Not here.'_ Adam would say that and push Blake away, just one touch was good enough to comfort his obedient boyfriend. Adam showed reluctant in withdrawal from Blake, but he had to, he wanted keep Blake on the team, he could stand the isolation till Blake returned home.

 

 

Came home at seven thirty, Blake's muscles completely wore out after the pre-season practice.

 

He smell tonight dinner once he unlocked the door, he headed into the kitchen directly and hugged his beloved boyfriend from behind.

 

"Go take a shower, dinner is almost ready." Adam didn't turn to him, focused on cooking.

 

The voice was cheerful as usual, but Adam should had turn and kiss him normally.

 

Blake leaned closer and realized Adam cried before, red eyes and dried tears track.

 

"What's wrong?" Blake immediately embraced Adam, let Adam's head sank on his shoulder, he had no idea.

 

Adam sobbed lightly, shook his head.

 

"I'm fine……" Adam hooked Blake's waist with his thin arm, face buried on Blake's chests.

 

Blake was mean to him at school, the quarterback also flirted with girls. It scared Adam, he knew the suffering was necessary, but he couldn't help his jealousy and fragile feeling.

 

"Promise me, you keep your hands off the girls," Adam slowly retrieved from Blake when he saw the big man hesitated.

 

Disappointed and tired, Adam turned to the oven again and continued cooking.

 

"C'mon, babe. I'm not screwing with them, it was just words." Blake hurt his little guy, he didn't mean to, but he did. "Ya know I'm yours. Ya have nothing to worry about."

 

"I'm fine." Adam nodded. Thinking that it was just a matter of time, Blake could care about him more, dare to kiss him in public or at least hold his hand outside their house.

 

 

"The senior year were the best of our days, I felt like we already married, he was in my kitchen every time I returned. We became inseparable, sex and cuddle once we had time, or he just slept on my lap."

 

Realizing time was running up, Blake got to finish his consulting before team practice, he skipped to their tragic end.

 

* * *

 

 

University of Tennessee gave offer to the talented quarterback, Blake felt much more secure to the path of professional player, he would probably joining the VOLs (Tennessee Volunteers Football) if his profile was clean including personal life.

 

Adam was glad for Blake, but he didn't tell Blake that he needed to leave Nashville once graduate, lacked the willpower to tell Blake, plus the quarterback never concerned about Adam's future at all.

 

Sometime Adam suspected that Blake simply expected him to stay in Nashville forever, to be with him forever. The muscle head never asked Adam's decisions in study or career, he was too focused on his own football dream.

 

It was the final week of senior year and the graduation prom was coming.

 

The gorgeous football player invited the cheerleader to the prom, Adam sighed when he heard the news from others.

 

As usual, Adam went to Blake's place to prepare dinner around six, Blake was there since his high school football life was over.

 

"Babe, who will go to prom with ya?"

 

"I'm not going." Adam said it plainly when Blake was bothering him in the kitchen.

 

Blake tensed instantly, realized he must the done something wrong. "What's wrong, babe? It'll be fun. Ya can't graduate without going to prom."

 

Fun? Adam could not find the idea of going to prom amusing, he hated to imagine Blake dance with the cheerleader, doubted if he had the strength to witness the blonde places her hand on his boyfriend.

 

Adam dropped the thought to give a sarcastic respond, he was used to Blake being careless, absence minded and stupid.

 

He pictured their future before, Blake might came to tell him that he would marry a girl in order to secure his career. His faith for Blake was fading, but he tried his best to strength their relationship, giving Blake everything he got.

 

It took Blake a night to find out what bothered Adam, he kept his mouth shut, not bringing up the matter to Adam. They talked about smokescreen and beard before, it was not a choice, the only thing he could do was giving Adam more kisses and thrusts.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two day before the prom, Blake's father was in town for next few days, so Adam had to wait till the prom finished to go to Blake's place.

 

He didn't like the fact that Blake was going prom with the cheerleader, but the quarterback was his boyfriend, he cared about him, wished him to have a memorable prom night.

 

Adam brought Blake an expensive shirt for the prom, plain white shirt that perfectly fit his body since Blake's wardrobe only consist of old trashy cheap shirts from the gap.

 

Knitted a mark hidden under the shirt pocket, an 'A' placed right in front of Blake's heart when he wears it.

 

Adam stealth to Blake's locker during lunchtime, he unlocked the lock and tried to put the gift inside.

 

"Woo, woo, woo. Look what is it." Some guys showed up behind him, took away his gift.

 

It was Blake's teammate, he struggled when they captured him.

 

"Blake!"

 

Blake heard his teammates' calling in the common area, he saw people gathered when he arrived.

 

"There you are, we got you a secret admirer." They spoke and teased Adam, read out the note on the gift loudly. "I hope you like it, please think about me when you wear it."

 

Blake looked pale, he felt vulnerable, his secret was at risk. Adam was there, locked tightly by his teammates' grips, eyes kept shut.

 

He got to stop his teammate before they made Adam speak. He made his choice. Football and closet.

 

Dashed towards them, Blake tore the card in pieces, threw the gift into rubbish bin precisely. He took over Adam from his teammates, knocked him down on the ground.

 

The giant sat on his nerd, declared his sex orientation with murdering punches to Adam's head.

 

Adam's glasses flew off, he didn't cry or yell, the pain was real, both physical and mental. He surprised he hadn’t noticed it earlier that Blake will abandon him one day.

 

He saw the rage in Blake's eyes, the quarterback didn't hold back, his nose was broken, his vision blurred with blood and tears.

 

Adam no longer recognized the man, he never thought of giving up their relationship till now, he could tolerate Blake being mean or screwing with girls, but his faith was smashed in ash when he suffered the brutal beat down.

 

Maybe he was blindfold by lust in the past, the beat down was a waking up call for him, it was time for him to realize Blake didn't worth his love and patient.

 

**"Fag, don't ya even dare dream about me!"**

 

**"Glass shit! Want me to fuck yar disgusting ass? Huhh?"**

 

Blake had no idea what a monster he became, his fists were covered with blood, his fear drove him to madness.

 

No one stopped him, they just laughed and enjoyed the scene, till Adam fainted and they panicked, dragged Blake away from the wrecked nerd.

 

Adam was sent to hospital immediately, Blake regained consciousness soon after Adam was gone.

 

Blake sat at the bench, his body trembled in despair, his eyes saw nothing but the bloody face of Adam. He picked out the gift from rubbish bin and headed to hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

"How could you?" Christina had the urge to slap the football couch in the face, "He loved you."

 

Blake remained silence for a while, nothing he could do to change the past, he destroyed everything, wasted Adam's effort and betrayed his love.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Blake hours of hesitation before he came to hospital, Adam's mother was in the corridor crying, questioned god why does Adam had to suffer such fate.

 

Blake plodded to her slowly, he couldn't breathe, scared if he might killed Adam or left permanent injuries to him.

 

"How was Adam?" His voice was soft, same as the way he talks to Adam in private.

 

Pasty Levine raised her head, stared at the quarterback in confusion, didn't expect to have visitor.

 

"I'm his classmate."

 

"No, you are the one he had been seeing lately." She shook her head in disbelieve, "Why?"

 

She knew Blake was the one that badly injured her son and also the one that he loved, by the way Adam begged them not to call the cops.

 

A part of Adam wilted on that day, he gave up. He was transferred to somewhere else for surgery the day after the accident, that was how he left Nashville.

 

* * *

 

 

After one day of time wasting sick leave, Adam came back to work.

 

Stood outside his office, he took a deep breath before entering, he was ready to ignore Blake again, pretended he never exist.

 

"Hey, you are back."

 

Adam stepped out from the office, checked if he got the wrong door.

 

Stepped inside again, he saw Carson Daly, the geography teacher, instead of Blake.

 

"Blake moved to the room next to equipment shed."

 

Adam didn't bother to ask the reason, he should be glad or at least feeling indifferent, he supposed to feel like that, his heart twitched slightly for no reason. Yet was it normal for Adam to have Blake around?

 

Maybe it was the best option for both of them, Adam greeted Carson and started working.

 

 


	6. Rotation

Watching the young football player running across the field, Blake recalled the good old days as professionals.

 

Staring at the grass, Blake realized he was rather unsuccessful, he achieved nothing in his life, but he gave up everything he got, he gave up the one thing that he should cherish.

 

He was just thirty four, he still got time to change, a chance to turn a new life.

 

Put down his clipboard, the couch started running laps with the boys.

 

* * *

 

 

Since Blake moved to the new office, he started working out again. Tried his best to burn the fat, slowly brought back his muscle from dead.

 

Blake lifted weights when he was alone in his office before football practice. Started running again before dinner every night, from his home to the lake, it was the route he used to run fifteen years ago.

 

The weather was freezing, he could see his breathe turning into white moist when he ran.

 

Having a break beside the lake, Blake sat under the tree, catching his breathe. His stomach was crying to be fill, Blake ruled out red meat and carbohydrates from his meals, replaced with proteins and vegetables, he really missed the taste of burgers or tacos.

 

He remembered Adam used to wait somewhere hidden beside the lake during Saturdays. Adam would bring lunch and hot soup if it was winter, he would play with the ducks and gooses until the quarterback stopped running.

 

The cute little fellow would wipe his sweat gently, from forehead to his jaw, from his back to the chest.

 

Adam would feed him if Blake was exhausted, massage his shoulders and thighs.

 

Blake would grab a bite on the sandwich cheerfully like a fifth grade child, Adam always cut it in triangle, same way Blake's mum prepared sandwiches. Unfortunately, she passed away when Blake was just a kid, he didn't feel like home living with his father since then. His dad rarely cook for him, Blake was on his own or eat outside, until he met Adam.

 

Adam's food tasted familiar, gave him a sense of family. Blake thought Adam was the one, he thought he would marry Adam, he thought he could make Adam pregnant.

 

Things didn't work out, his expectations vanished after biology lessons and the incident before prom.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months pasted, Adam managed to fully adopted teaching in Nash High without having Blake in his office.

 

The students were mostly nice and patient, the academic results for boys were better as expected. The girls were focused, they didn't fall asleep or play with cell phone under the table, and their gazes were on the geometry teacher from the moment he stepped inside classroom till he left.

 

They looked drunk in watching Adam, slightly flushed cheeks all the time, he could tell the girls were undressing him with eyes. He felt kind of sorry for them, suspected they were intended to score badly in order stay behind twice a week for the extra tutorial lessons after school.

 

Adam passes the equipment shed on his way to school entrance when he leaves school at six or seven every day, his vision landed on the office next to the shed subconsciously, peeped from the window within a second, his body pretended it was a natural motion, but Adam knew it was his temptation to check Blake, checked how was he lately.

 

He didn't care about Blake, didn't he? He shouldn't care at all, he said he was sick of his stupid face. Hatred, he believes he want to see the fat miserable jerk, sees if Blake was crying alone in his office, but Adam could not find his own explanation convincing.

 

Blake wasn't there every time Adam walked pass it, he was on the field, practicing together with his team.

 

Adam doubted if Blake already disappeared, he only met him on the morning assembly once in a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas assembly has a tradition that one of the staff will dress like Santa Claus and let some students usually girls sit on his lap, listen to their 'I want a super hot boyfriend' wishes.

 

It was a myth for the school that prom queen was one of the girls who sat on Santa's lap on the assembly on that year, this rumor made the Christmas Assembly an important event of the year.

 

Blake has monopolized the role as Santa since the year he came, he was prefect for the role, long and loud laugh, big body with large round belly. All he needed to do was put on the red coat and whisker, sat in the middle of the hall, and started laughing.

 

"Oh man, we got a problem here." Usher yelled in the prep room, hoping to find some help. He motioned Pharrell to look for Shakira or Gwen, they got a situation.

 

Blake is the Santa again, because no one was suitable, excluding Cee Lo who was unwilling to do the job.

 

The teaching staff didn't realize that Blake lost a lot of pounds, his belly was replaced with solid hard abs and his arms could not get into the coat, his biceps stuck in the sleeves.

 

"What? You lost the whisker?" Shakira came, she looked sleepy which is normal for her in the morning.

 

Usher directed her focus on unprepared Santa.

 

"Oh my! Who's that?" Shakira stepped closer to the football couch, Blake wears a loose t-shirt he wears all the time under the football team jacket.

 

She saw the arms and couldn't find the belly, she grabbed the corner of Blake's shirt, dragged up to check if she was correct.

 

Usher gave her a judging look, it was not a must to check Blake's torso, he saw the sparkling eyes of the Spanish teacher.

 

"Poor Blake, what happened to you?" She teased the shy football couch before she put a pillow inside his shirt.

 

No one noticed the different before, Blake was wearing loose jacket all the time, he appeared less frequently in the teachers' pantry to give Adam space.

 

Gwen came to check if they were ready, it was only minutes away from the assembly.

 

The Santa was still stuck in wearing the coat and the pillow kept falling on the ground, Gwen was shocked for a minute before she gave a better suggestion.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gwen, I'm cold." Blake wasn't sure if he should follow her idea.

 

"Stop acting like five years old, Blake." Gwen urged Blake to go when they heard the Christmas music. "Trust me, they'll love it."

 

The cheerful smile of the teachers scared him, he stepped in the hall from back stage.

 

"So let's welcome our Santa Claus." Cee Lo finished his speech and pointed to the source of footsteps.

 

"What the fuck?" Adam whispered downstage.

 

They cut off the sleeve of the coat and dropped the idea of pillow belly, they even took away Blake's t-shirt. Blake's collarbone and arms were exposed in the eyes of everyone.

 

"Is that a stripper? I thought Blake will do the Santa this year." Carson said it seriously, he could not identify Blake was the Santa, but Adam could.

 

Adam remembered how muscular Blake was, Blake restored his body shape. No, even better than fifteen years ago, Adam could tell the different, the shoulders are even wider and the arms are slightly bigger.

 

The numbers of girls who wanted to sit on Blake's lap multiplied this year, almost sixty in total. It was so weird for a bunch of high school teens to do that, not to mention this was the first year to have boy to do that.

 

Adam felt so wrong when he saw the girl lay their hands on Blake's gigantic chest or rock hard biceps, by the way they hooked their arms around Blake's neck, Adam knew their intentions weren't for the prom queen fantasy or wishes, they just wanted to sit in Blake's lap.

 

"Foolish." Adam didn't know he was saying about the girls (including a few boys) or the stupid football couch, the scene hurt his eyes.

 

That was supposed to be his private seat, Blake would hold him tight and pet his head, fingers tangled in his hairs, sniffed his scent like a wild animal.

 

“You want to try?” Carson chuckled seeing the pissed geometry teacher. “Look, Gwen is in the queue.”

 

Adam face-palmed, he was not jealous, it disappointed Adam, he thought Blake’s workout for building up a macho imagine like he used to bully Adam at school, he thought Blake was trying to impress women.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it all about? Mid-life crisis or woman problem?” Zach Swon, the guard on the team asked when Blake was in the changing room, coming out wet from shower.

 

Basically, Blake did everything with the team, including practice and shower. In February, Blake already started preparing his juniors for college recruiting. The players liked the way Blake changed, he used to be a good coach, but now he became a big brother for them, he got their highest respects as they do the training together.

 

“Huhh?” Blake paused for a while.

 

“Look at ya, couch. The whole Chris Pratt transformation, ya must be getting laid a lot lately.” Zach pinched his solid bicep.

 

“No, I was just trying to be fit again.”

 

“Ya definitely need to get rid of the mullet.” Colton Swon, the younger twin spoke, while Blake was dressing with the loose t shirt and football team jacket again. “New outfit would be nice.”

 

“Why?” Blake guarded his mullet with his palms.

 

“Because we are going to make ya the sexiest bachelor in Nash High.” The twins spoke in unison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on vacation for a week on the first week of July, so...... see you guy later :]


	7. Corresponding

As night fell, Adam sat beside the balcony, watching the stars up in the sky, trying to remove the image of Blake out of his head. New look of Blake struck him, he got to admit that the Swon Brothers have excellent sense of fashion.

 

Leather boots, tight blue jeans, shirt in correct size with classy grey vest, Adam likes the combination the brothers chose for Blake. Mullets, the coach finally gave up the silly looking mullets. Thanks god for inventing hair gel for Blake, it added layers and structure to his hair style, short and wavy hairs groomed backwards, his thick grey hairs made him shines like a glorious lion king.

 

Ravishing, new sexiest man in Nash High, Blake's refreshing new look plus his smoking hot body made him under the spot lights, Adam heard people talking about Blake in pantry, classroom, corridor and even wash room.

 

Really bothered Adam, deeply annoyed, what was these all about? What was Blake trying to prove?

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you coming too?" Gwen asked twice.

 

"Hmm?" Adam wasn't paying attention.

 

At that moment, they were having their teaching staffs' dinner, it took place in a nice restaurant downtown on a Friday night on March.

 

Adam only wished the dinner to end sooner, the table arrangement was a joke, a humiliation.

 

Adam, Blake, Carson, Christian, Gwen and Shakira shared the same table, the atmosphere tensed between Blake and Adam, their eyes barely meet. Their awkward silences sucked the lives out of everyone, except Gwen who couldn’t read atmosphere.

 

"Come on, it'll be fun." Gwen was talking about clubbing, hanging out in bars later that night.

 

"No, absolutely no. My wife will kill me if she find out." Carson said.

 

"I don't think……" Adam rejected.

 

"What is it this time? Girl friend?" Shakira rolled her eyes, the girls already tried to ask Adam out a few times, he always came up with different excuses.

 

"No, I wasn't seeing anyone. It's just……" Adam spotted Blake's gaze when he spoke.

 

"Just go with us then."

 

"See, you are all tensed up." Gwen paced behind Adam, grabbed his shoulders lightly.

 

"You need to relax, don't let the work consume you."

 

It wasn't school work consumed him, his feelings for Blake consumed him, the hatred swelled deeply in his heart, but the feelings contained more than anger and dislike.

 

Shakira joined Gwen and started shaking Adam like little girls asking for toys, urging him to come along with them.

 

"Fine." Adam sighed, he couldn't remember his last night out after he broke up with his third boyfriend in Los Angeles.

 

Gwen turned to the couch and counselor, expected them to say yes.

 

"Teachers’ night out, sure." Christina agreed to go only because someone has to look after the girls.

 

"I'll go." Blake hesitated, he saw Adam's expression, Adam didn't seem to care.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you still love Adam?" Christina asked him a few days before when they ran into each other in the corridor, Christina believed his feeling for Adam was reason for Blake's recent changes.

 

Did him? Blake wanted to be a better man, a healthy and reliable man.

 

"I don't worth him, Adam is too good for me," Blake questioned himself before, whether his love for Adam faded.

 

"He won't take me back, he hates me……"

 

* * *

 

 

Adam trapped in deep thoughts when the girls asked about his exes, whether he should came out to them directly or just dodged the question.

 

Dated three times, it took Adam almost ten years to recover after what Blake did to him, he had difficulty in engaging a relationship, he feared to love again, he sealed his heart with brick wall, pushing anyone who attempts to approach him away.

 

Until Chris Young, a thoughtful neighbor who helped him to fix everything in his house back in LA, then he met Tim Mcgraw, mature witty single parent of one of his student, these two relationships ended without wounding Adam much, he broke up when he realized they are not the one he was looking for.

 

Adam let his attention fell on Blake, he soon discovered how similar his exes are. Muscular, hairy, manly, athletic hunks, gentle most of the time, they all share heavy country accent that made Adam feeling secure in their arms listening to their soft whispers.

 

Confused in exploring his choice of preference, he could not made a judgment whether he hungers for country hunks or Blake changed his taste, but a third explanation came up when he saw the soft gaze of Blake, inside the ocean blue iris,  Adam saw himself in Blake's eyes.

 

Perhaps he was just looking for Blake's substitute. Perhaps he was finding someone to replace the quarterback he loves. Perhaps he was hoping for Blake to come back to him.

 

"Three times only, they were prefect except the first one……" Adam said softly, turned to somewhere else, his words leaked from his lips, he chose to speak directly from his heart.

 

" **He abandoned me.** "

 

Blake's eyes widened, dropped his bottle of beer, Adam said it, said the ugly truth in front of his colleagues. It hurt the coach to see how painful for Adam to tell their past, he simply left his seat for vodka.

 

The words were spoken with such sadness that he knew Adam wasn't saying it just to be mean or to embarrass him. He truly ruined Adam, he meant more than he expected to be for Adam, he rather wished Adam to completely forget him, at least it would be much easier for Adam to carry on.

 

Christian saw their reactions, leaned back, while Gwen and Shakira choked on their drinks.

 

"Shit, what?"

 "You?"

 

Nodding without saying more, he would enjoy the shocked expression of the girls in any other occasion, but his smile stayed dead when Blake was around.

 

Gwen and Shakira should felt suspicious about Blake's respond, but they were blinded by their curiosity, only interested in digging Adam's past.

 

Looking at the back of Blake, watching Blake drowning himself with alcohol, his well built body was supported by the bar table, palm placed on his forehead, elbow locked on the table.

 

Why is Blake feeling low? Fearing their secret would be revealed? Or scared that his guilt would tear him apart? Or simply didn't want to look back?

 

Blake didn't have the right to feel hurt, to expose in pain, he was the one failing Adam. Adam gritted his teeth and finished another bottle of beer.

 

* * *

 

 

Christina approached the big guy, petted his back like his mother, "You drank too much."

 

Blake's right cheek stuck on the wood table, he was not in the mood to talk, index finger motioned the bartender for more vodka.

 

"He kept your identity safe, he mentioned nothing about you." The councilor tried to stop him, grabbed Blake's shoulder loosely, the coach swallowed another glass.

 

Secret? Blake did not care whether people know he is gay. Forgiveness of Adam? Blake gave up trying. At that moment, he only wished Adam to be happy, set Adam free form his dreadful past, Blake already forgot how pretty Adam was when he smiles, he would trade his own life for bringing back Adam's smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

His situation got out of control when the girls joined him to start an alcohol fest.

 

"For love!"

"For men!"

 

The girls mixed the drinks and made a toast for Adam.

 

"For Adam!" Blake yelled, holding a glass of liquid that Gwen gave him.

 

The thin lips' corner raised, Adam smiled, showed his snowy white teeth. A sincere sweet smile, Blake was sure that he was drunk, Adam would not smile at him like that, it must be illusion.

 

It wasn't long before he passed out in the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Christina gasped when she was looking at the football coach, the Spanish teacher who started yelling every single word in Spanish and the Biology teacher asking for more liquid.

 

They could not leave them here, the three of them barely walk straight.

 

"I'll take care of him." Adam spoke when he fixed his arms under Blake's shoulders, allowed the big man to lean on him.

 

Christina shrugged, Blake was too heavy to move anyway, but she found it hard to believe Adam was willing to help.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam told himself that he helped Blake only because they are colleagues, he made himself to believe that he did not care about Blake, he held no feeling toward the coach.

 

They took a cab to Blake's place, Adam answered the address without thinking for a second when the driver asked.

 

The address was familiar for him, it holds too many precious memories.

 

"C'mon, stay awake." Adam petted Blake's beard cheek lightly, he was meant to slap him, the idea was rejected for some reasons.

 

The hunk's heavy body exceeded Adam’s ability to drag him from the road to the porch. Blake threw up once he was out of the cap, trapped between the states of awake and asleep, his legs weren't functioning well.

 

It took him minutes to made Blake move, slowly approaching his house. Adam inserted the key hole with his own key, he used the key again after fifteen years, he never imagined he would have the chance to use it again.

 

His fingers switched on the light without the need of tracing the switch.

 

Paused at the door, Adam felt like it was just another school day he came to Blake's place to make him dinner, lost track of his time, the days he dated with Blake felt like yesterday.

 

He dropped Blake on the couch, sat on the ground catching his breath, Adam climbed and rested on the couch slowly, his gesture was natural.

 

Nashville, this was the very first moment he felt like he actually returned to Nashville, this is the reason to return, his mind stopped thinking, time froze and inhaled deeply for the wooden scent of Blake's house.

 

Fingers rubbed on the fabric of the couch, the texture was still soft and furry like it used to be, cozy enough to tempt people sleep on it.

 

Kitchen, dining room and living room, nothing changed, Blake kept everything, every piece of memory they shared.

 

Adam left the comfortable couch for a towel, soaped it under warm water.

 

Blake was still unconscious, lie horizontally on the couch, murmured words in fragments.

 

Adam pressed the towel on Blake's lips, cleansed his face from forehead to jaw, then neck to collar bone. Blake smelled shit and he got himself dirty when he vomited.

 

Wiping the vomit on his shirt and trousers, Adam kept on asking himself why, he didn't have to take care of the coach like that, but he couldn't help his body but to serve Blake.

 

Undressed the coach with great difficulties, Blake was in his boxer only. Adam cleaned his entire body full of care, his touches were gentle, his motions were slow. He gathered the clothes and placed them in the laundry bin, then he went upstairs to find something for Blake to wear.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake's room was wide opened, the poster of football stars on the wall no longer existed, his room was simple and lack of decorations.

 

Opened his wardrobe, searching for loose t-shirt, Adam stopped when he spotted a plain white shirt, he trembled as memories flashed, Adam pulled back from the wardrobe, sat on Blake's bedside.

 

He was scared, he realized Blake was not a scar to him, the quarterback is a wound that never healed.

 

He thought Blake threw it in the rubbish bin, it didn't make senses. He staggered to the wardrobe again, took out the shirt, his heart stopped beating when the 'A' stitch was discovered inside the shirt pocket.

 

He cried, tears running along his cheeks. Blake kept his gift, that stupid hunk picked it out of the bin and kept it safe all these years.

 

Adam hated Blake, hated him for being a coward, hated him for not standing up against the crowds, but he still wants Blake.

 

He kept telling himself not to forgive Blake, emphasized how much he hated the muscle head, because that was the only way to keep him from getting hurt again, he still loves Blake, crazy about him, wants to see his face every day.

 

How much he hates Blake, at least double he loves Blake, but he won't take Blake back. The fear of being abandoned runs in his blood, he feared history will repeat itself, Blake would take him for granted once again.

 

Adam got to leave the house before he got another emotion break down, he rushed to the door and prepared to head home.

 

"Adam……"

 

Adam hesitated, his fingers retrieved from the door handle.

 

"Adam." Blake stood and tripped to the geometry teacher, he saw double image, his brain malfunctioned under the effect of alcohol.

 

He chuckled, made weird noise, hooked his arms around Adam's waist, upper body blend down. Blake rested his chin on Adam's shoulder, rugged the teacher's neck with his nose tip.

 

"Gooood nigt, babe."

 

Blake sniffed deeply, rocked their bodies like having a slow dance before he spoke again.

 

"Seeeeee yaa……at school."

 

Blake released Adam from his grips, waited for his babe to leave.

 

"Blake."

 

"Hmmmh?"

 

Adam turned to the drunken man, reached over hesitantly, and pressed his lips to the taller man's cheek.

 

Blake grinned.

 

"Babe." He bear hugged Adam, returned him with a kiss on forehead.

 

It was warm, his touch felt like morning light on Adam's skin, further stirred up Adam's emotion.

 

"Good night, Blake."

 

Once the door was shut, Adam's back leaned on it, slid down slowly as if gravity dragged him towards the ground.

 

He had enough, he was sick of hating Blake, tired of denying his love for Blake, wanted to start over again with Blake.

 

Palms held his forehead, fingers rooted into hairs, sobbed powerlessly as his hatred slowly vanished, replaced with hallow fears that he couldn't resist Blake.

 

He felt like walking along the cliff, he struggled hard in making every step. Just one empty step is strong enough to shatter his glassy heart, he would never recover if Blake hurt him again.


	8. Alternate Interior

Blake woke up early in the morning, the hangover was killing him, it was like freezing nails pinned into his skull.

 

"Arrrgh." He moaned, he should have listened to Christina, he really should had drink less last night.

 

Walked to the kitchen with unsteady steps, Blake felt like the ground was whirling in circles. He tapped on the water, soaped his face in the sink to clear his head.

 

Blake hardly remembers anything happened after Gwen and Shakira fed him with alcohol.

 

Adam. Yes, Adam. He drank because of what Adam said last night.

 

When he looked down, Blake realized he was in his boxer, wondered what happened after he passed out.

 

Did he come home alone? If not, who sent him home? Where were his clothes?

 

Gwen or Shakira? Very unlikely. Christina? Maybe. Adam? Not in this life.

 

Blake went upstairs to get something to wear, his precious shirt was placed on his bed, the one that he never dares to wear before. It was the first and the last gift from Adam, Blake recalled how terrible he was as a boyfriend for Adam every time he looked at the shirt.

 

 _'No, no, no. Please don't.'_ Blake thought to himself, he figured out Adam sent him home last night, fragments of last night recovered partially.

 

Adam was next to him when he lie on couch, eyes half opened, he saw Adam unbuttoned his shirt.

 

He couldn't remember whether they had sex or not, memories skipped to where Blake hugged Adam before he left.

 

The sweet embrace, he finally got his little fellow back in his arms and the kiss Adam pressed on his cheek. Blake doubted, maybe it was just a dream, he missed Adam too much, everything was just a virtual illusion under the effect of alcohol and loneliness.

 

Vain dream, Adam hates him, there was no way that his little fellow would hug him back and kiss him good night. Despite the memory seemed realistic, Blake blamed it to alcohols.

 

Perhaps he was drunk, he took a cab by himself, took off his cloth before he went sleep, then he took out the plain white shirt out of the closet for no reason, after that he fell asleep on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi, Chistina."

 

"Good day, Blake. What can I do for you?" Blake came here for reasons, teachers don't show up in her room without requests or needs.

 

"Ya know, the night……" Blake didn't know how to ask his doubt indirectly. "Did ya send me home?"

 

"Nahh, your lovely geometry teacher took you home." She replied.

 

"Really?" Blake still found it hard to believe.

 

"Yes, he volunteered for that."

 

The kiss on the cheek and hugging did happened, but why?

 

"What happened?" Christina smelled something fishy, did Adam took his revenge by unplugging the electricity of Blake's fridge or hiding legos inside his boots?

 

"He…… let me hugged him." Blake sat on the rocker seat, he found the silver lining of being drunk, smiled sweetly when he recalled how pretty Adam was in his arms. "He even kissed me good night."

 

"You sure you wasn't dreaming? You better be sure about this." If the things Blake said were real, it would make a huge different for the current relationship between the two of them.

 

"I…… hmm…… Maybe I should confirm it first." Blake stood and dashed out of her office.

 

* * *

 

 

"You should knock before you……" Adam was grading the assignments he collected during previous lesson while someone came to his office without knocking.

 

He paused once he saw the big man catching his breath, he should ignore the couch and cast him out immediately.

 

"Adam."

 

"Out." Adam pointed the exit.

 

"I know ya had been to my room that night," Blake approached his no longer nerdy teacher, palms pressed on his desk. "Just tell me what happened."

 

Adam felt much more secure when he acknowledged that Blake couldn't remember what he did.

 

"Adam, please."

 

"Leave me alone." Adam directed his sight to the window, he couldn't stand the soulful staring of the coach.

 

"I know ya saw the shirt, please tell me ya did. Adam, ya know how I feel about ya." Blake fisted when he gathered the courage to say these words.

 

Blake admitted it, he admitted.

 

Adam had to grit his teeth in order to prevent himself from smiling, he wasn't glad about that, Blake would hurt him again and dump him without second thoughts, but a part of him wanted Blake back.

 

"Leave."Adam sighed.

 

"Adam, we must had done something, I was naked when……" Blake urged.

 

"No, you wasn't naked, you had your boxer, because you dumbass threw up once we were out of the cab." Adam's volume increased gradually. "We didn't have sex. Now, get out of my office."

 

"But we hugged……" Blake's tone was like a sad little puppy. "I thought ya……" He couldn't finish saying 'miss me too'.

 

"You hugged me first, I was not the one." Adam stopped when he realized he slipped his tongue, he hoped Blake didn't notice it.

 

'First', that means Adam hugged back, Blake heard him saying that.

 

"Am I interrupting you guys?" Carson's voice popped from behind.

 

"No, no. Mr. Shelton, please leave."

 

* * *

 

 

Damg it, he would dig deeper if Carson didn't return.

 

Blake struggled, he spent hours trying to recall the lost memory, but his efforts exchanged for nothing.

 

You hugged me first……

 

What would Adam said after that? _'So, I hugged back.'_ or _'It was just a good night kiss, we weren't having a moment, don't dream that I had forgive you.'_

 

Adam would definitely say that with cold plain tone and flushed cheeks.

 

At that very moment, Blake suddenly realized they communicated, Adam answered his questions. It was a breakthrough for the coach, although Adam casted him out of his office, the hatred and anger seemed fading.

 

Knowing the fact that Adam probably still holds some feelings for him, Blake wondered if they could reconcile or pursuit more than friendship.

 

Leaned on the comfy couch, Blake finished his dinner alone as usual. He was just thirty three, but already feeling too old to be alone. Blake wanted to share every day with someone, to have dinner together, to grow old together. He envied those old married couples on the street, their lives seemed ordinary, simple and repetitive, but Blake wanted to be like them.

 

Blake retired from the league shortly comparing with other professional players, even though he loves football. He couldn’t find a reason to carry on after a few years in the field, old injuries and unsatisfying records boosted his will to move back to Nashville and turn to a coach.

 

Fame and dream didn’t matter, Blake already lost enough to chase after his football fantasy.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam was sifting through his thoughts like Blake, thinking about the night, thinking about what Blake said earlier, thinking about whether he should stay.

 

Cee Lo asked him whether he wished to continue teaching in Nash High, the school wanted to extend his contract, Adam taught well and the result of his students reflected it clearly.

 

The decision was a battle between his heart and sanity, he wanted to stay, he loved Nashville, the environment and the folks, someone particularly. His brain told him to leave, history repeats itself, it would be another Waterloo for Adam, he had to get away soon before Blake caught him again.

 

Blake changed, but still stupid under the mature outlook. Maybe it was his stupidity attracted Adam, he loved how dumb Blake was when they were in love, Blake would do silly things for him based on one simple reason, to make Adam happy.

 

Sadly, football was his strongest enemy, Blake chose his career over him many times. Adam still recalled the numbers of time that Blake postponed their dates not to clash with football matches. 100th days, first anniversary and even his birthday, Adam got to be second when it came to football.

 

Adam sighed, he wanted to give Blake one more chance, but he couldn’t, he wasn’t strong enough to confront his fears.

 

 


	9. Alternate Exterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.8 was updated on 15th July,  
> I updated this chapter very soon after I posted ch.8, so please make sure you are reading the correct chapter. :]

April, the month that glee club counted on, the annual singing contest that generates funding for running the club.

 

It was Pharrell's responsibility as their coach, he needed to maximize the tickets sale in order to support their daily operation.

 

High school kids were simple, all Pharrell needed were gimmicks and attractions. The current ticket sale was unbalance after he invited Gwen and Shakira as guests.

 

Luckily, Adam promised to come as some students from his class sighed in for the contest.

 

The next step should be inviting Blake and seeking the editorial board to spread the news.

 

Pharrell reconsidered the invitation when he waited outside Blake's current office. He heard that Adam didn't get along with the coach, rumors about Blake bullied the geometry teacher in the past.

 

"Hey, Pharrell." Blake returned form the football field, cheerful as usual. "Why are ya here? No glee club practice today?"

 

"Nope, they are preparing for the singing contest on their own, they can be really competitive sometimes." Pharrell followed Blake into his office.

 

"I know, they are the same. My kids always tried to proof they have what it takes to be quarterback." Blake chuckled, somehow it reminded Blake of himself.

 

"Ya're here for?" In Nash High, no one drop by and say hi except Shakira, she always gets the wrong door.

 

"The Swons brothers are in the final, I want to know if you will come to show your support on that night."

 

"Sure."

 

"But…… Adam will come too." Pharrell stopped saying when Blake's facial expression tensed, he really shouldn't mention about Adam.

 

"Adam……" Blake leaned back, silence for a moment. "Pharrell, can ya do me a favor?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Adam, here, here." Gwen waved at the front seat, the girls reserved a seat for him.

 

They treat him different after Adam revealed his sexual orientation, they tried to make Adam to believe that they were his lost sisters, asked him to go shopping with them. Spa, massages, hair treatment and even underwear shopping, Adam didn't mind making friends, but their overwhelming passions were too much for him.

 

"I thought Blake will come too." Shakira whispered to Gwen, they believed Adam hated the coach, however they really loved to see Blake, the one last bachelor in Nash High, the perfect Mr. right in their work spaces.

 

Gwen stopped the Spanish teacher from saying another words.

 

Adam smiled uncomfortably, not that he didn't interest in knowing whether Blake would show up, he really looked forward to see the hunk tonight.

 

It had been two weeks after Blake rushed into his office. They didn't met since then, he thought Blake would come to see him again, question about the night or do something, but Blake did nothing.

 

Disappointed, even though he got no reason to be mad at Blake about that.

 

Why did he care at all? Adam asked himself, he already decided to go back to Los Angeles after this semester, he would tell Cee Lo the week after the singing contest.

 

He didn't pay attention to the performance, trapped deep in the waves of thought.

 

All performances ended around seven thirty, the judging panel needed a few minutes to make their decision.

 

* * *

 

 

While people were guessing who would be crowned tonight, Adam spotted a tall shadow on the stage.

 

Blake came on stage with simple plain white shirt and silvery grey vest, he rolled up his sleeves, hairs shined under the spot light.

 

He looked nervous, tongue licked the edges of lips constantly, his fingers tapped the microphone before he signaled the Swons brother to get on stage.

 

Audiences were staring at him, not knowing what was happening.

 

Adam's attention went to the shirt Blake was wearing, it was his gift.

 

"Hi……" Blake spoke. "I want to borrow the stage for a few minutes to……"

 

Blake's gaze landed on the front seat, Adam could saw the guilt in his eyes.

 

"To……" Blake lips wide parted, but his speech stopped, he gave signal for the brothers to start playing guitars.

 

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked ya,_

_Took ya home set ya on the counter,_

_Oh, at least a time or two,_

_Maybe he'd thought it through._

 

The scene was weird when Blake sang the word 'he', people doubted it was just his accent or Blake just said it.

 

_If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish,_

_Thought about him more, thought about me less,_

_Joked and made him laugh, held him when he cried._

 

It was awkward, a love song about a man losing his boyfriend. The manly football coach sang a song like that and gaze fixed on Adam, people did get to understand their relationship now.

 

Adam could felt not only Blake's eyes on him, everyone in the hall laid eyes on them.

 

Surprised by the way Blake came out in front of everyone, Adam wondered how things would turn out to be if Blake came out at the day they broke up.

_ If I had loved him this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe _…_ _

_ He wouldn't be gone… _…_ he wouldn't be gone… _…_ _

 

He felt the force and feeling Blake pressed deep inside the lyrics, his deep husky voice enriched with regret and sadness.

 

The young quarter back used to sing when Adam was in his arms in bed, he wasn't talented in music, but Adam made him to believe he could sing.

 

_All I wanna do is fix my mistakes._

_Find him beg him for one more try._

 

Adam stood with difficulties, his legs were almost paralyzed. Stepping to the aisle, his legs reached out for the exit.

 

But he wanted this, he wanted Blake to take action. Shook his head, held his emotion strong not to let his tears fell from his cheeks.

 

Why was he running away from Blake? Adam was clueless except knowing his fears raged inside him.

 

Blake jumped off the stage, gave up singing. Rushed to Adam, it was what he good at, captured the geometry teacher like a professional football player, arms reached over and hooked along Adam's waist.

 

The coach fixed his balance backward when Adam struggled hard, the teacher busted in tears, sobbed powerlessly, his trembled body was immobilized under the grips.

 

"Adam." Blake further pressed his body on Adam, his mass leaned on the scared fellow. "I'm sorry."

 

His palm shifted to the upper arm of Adam, moving up and down to ease his fears.

 

"Please, Adam. I was stupid to let ya go, but……" Blake's lips were beside Adam's ear, made his sound penetrate through the brick wall Adam built to conceal his heart. "I couldn't get over ya. I love ya."

 

So warm, so secure under Blake's arms, calmed down slowly when Blake held him tight. That was what he wanted, wanted Blake to hold him tight forever.

 

No, he must resist Blake. His head shook, his hands moved to Blake's forearms.

 

"Let go, Blake." He tried to pull off his grips, but Blake even tightened up.

 

"Please, Adam. Ya are everything I got, everything I wanted is in my hands now." Blake pressed his jaw on Adam's shoulder, head tiled left to touch Adam's cheek with his own, stopped him from moving.

 

"No, Blake. No." Adam whispered softly, he didn't flinch when Blake rugged their stubble cheeks, the coach kept his eye shut, drunk with their bodies’ contacts.

 

"It's unfair, you want me after your football dream ended, I'm…… You can't be that selfish." Adam said, his expression softened as he sobbed.

 

"Yes, I'm selfish, I never wanted ya to leave, babe. I broke yar heart, so as mine." His lips touched Adam's cheek lightly, Adam wouldn't take him back easily, he was the one who dumped Adam at the first place.

 

Blake flinched at his words, he wanted to speak again, his nose moistened, his voice was shaking.

 

The geometry teacher turned to face the ceiling, sniffed his nose slightly before he broke through Blake's grips.

 

He saw the exit, he could reach for it, it was so close. Adam was already half way through the hall.

 

**"It wasn't over."**

 

He was stopped suddenly, his hand was caught from the back, dragged him backwards, twisted his balance.

 

Adam fell into Blake's arms again, the coach kissed him on the lips, prevented him from resisting.

 

Persistent effort, Blake made Adam to wide open his lips, fingers rooted into Adam's shirt.

 

Damnit. It drove Adam crazy that he fail to resist Blake's affection, his palms automatically hooked around Blake's neck, their tongue knotted together.

 

Adam tightened up his hook, leaned up slightly until their chests touched, he could feel the big man's heart bumping rapidly.

 

Their kiss broke when Blake was sure that Adam wouldn't run away again.

 

“I’m sorry, Blake.” Adam said, he meant it. “I’m sorry, I do love you. My love never changed.”

 

“Babe, I failed ya.” The big man’s voice trembled.

 

Adam shook his head, made Blake to stop blaming himself.

 

"Promise me, Blake." Adam still had fears, but he could not give up Blake for that reason, the coach meant too much for him. "You won't cast me off, you will stay with me forever."

 

"I promise ya, Adam. This is for real, ya are my destination, my destiny." Blake pressed his lips on his lover again, his words had the ability to dissolve Adam's worries. "Everything will work out for us, I’ll do whatever it takes."

 

They wasted too many years apart, but it didn’t matter anymore.

 

Blake lifted Adam up on his arms, headed to the exit, their eyes fixed on each other on their way to the car park.

 

This was their reality, they felt alive again after these fifteen years, this was the reason why they existed, to be together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shocking, not that the students couldn’t accept the geometry teacher fell in love with the football coach, no one expected this except Christina who knew their past. They were both wonderful people in the school, awesome young staff that cared about others and respected by their students or team members.

 

The couple stole the spot light in the singing contest, the scene was beautiful in their own way, audiences did clap and cheered for them when Adam gave in. They were glad that Adam or Blake could find the love of their lives, but they just didn't expected thing would turn out like this.

 

Students and staff needed time to digest the breaking news, Adam and Blake redefined their idea of what is gay, it was the biggest surprise and twist in their school lives, there was one thing that they were certain about, Adam and Blake would be the hottest new couple in Nash High.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Blake sang for Adam was Blake's "She Wouldn't Be Gone",  
> I just changed all she or her to he or him. :P  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ki-n6DsDG40


	10. Angle Bisector

“Babe.”

 

“Yes?” Adam’s voice was tender. They stood at the porch when Blake called him babe.

 

“Babe.” Blake took out the key to unlock the door.

 

“What?” Adam got inside as Blake held the door like a gentleman.

 

“Nothing, babe. It’s just…… It felt so great to call ya babe again.”

 

Adam didn’t realize he walked to the kitchen until Blake came to the fridge for beer. It seemed natural for the geometry teacher to do what he used to do.

 

“What do ya want for tonight? There isn’t much food left here.” Blake leaned down to check if there is any bacon or meat.

 

Adam smiled to himself. Yes, that was what he wanted to do, that was what he missed all these years. He wanted to have ordinary life with the football coach like a old married couple.

 

“Is there any tomato?” Adam asked.

 

Blake nodded, passed four to his babe. "I have some pasta left in……"

He was amazed as Adam opened upper cabinet for dry pasta. Adam didn’t even have to look for it, he simply knew where they placed.

 

“How did ya know it was there?”

 

“I helped you to organize the kitchen, it was my territory.” Adam smiled proudly, he was quite sure that Blake didn’t have time and effort to make change to their kitchen.

 

“Forever will be.” The big man hooked his arms around Adam’s waist. Finally, he got his baby back, he couldn’t tell how excited he was to restore their relationship.

 

“Just go and change your cloth, it cost me a fortune to buy you that shirt.” Adam urged Blake to leave the kitchen, he couldn’t cook if Blake kept on rugged his big bear face against his neck.

 

The pasta was delicious, tomato sauce was perfect match for bacon, but it still tasted the same like the past.

 

“Look at you.” Adam tore a piece of tissue paper to wipe the sauce on Blake’s chin, wiped his face gently from cheeks to lips. Blake was just an extra-large man child in the eyes of Adam, the big man grinned childishly, sweetly while Adam was cleaning his face.

 

Adam sighed, he thought Blake changed, but he was wrong. His big fellow was still the same, messy and needy, that was also part of the reason why he helped Blake at the first place. He loved to take care of the muscle head, loved the fact that he was being needed.

 

"So where were ya after graduation?" Blake asked, their hands were busy washing dashes.

 

They started catching up for their lost time.

 

Adam told Blake about leaving Nashville, about working as a teaching assistant and the first school hired him as geometry teacher. Blake talked about his short professional football career, the death of his father and years of loneliness.

 

* * *

 

 

Their conversation extended from kitchen to bathtub, bathtub to Blake's bed, there were still far too much things they wanted to share and know.

 

Sitting on his bed, back leaned on the wall, Blake's palm moved along Adam's cheek, only the fingertips touched the smooth skin of the teacher.

 

Adam simply rested his head on Blake's lap, allowed Blake to pet him gently. Blake's thigh was firm and strong, yet not too rigid or hard.

 

Blake was taking things slow, he didn't urged for sex even though they were naked already. He wanted to maintain the romance for a little longer, the moment was prefect, his babe was resting peaceful in his watch.

 

The joy of regains swelled in his mind when his fingers shivered through Adam's short hairs.

 

"Remember our first time?" Adam asked when he readjusted his position, head moved to Blake's right thigh, laid in between the coach's legs.

 

"Yea, I never thought ya would be that greedy." Blake said. He recalled the first time they bonded, that nerdy kid milked him dry at the first time. "Ya couldn't walk afterward, I had to carry ya downstairs."

 

Adam gave Blake a wicked smile before he leaned towards Blake’s bulge, parted his lips, exhaled hot breath against the coach's length.

 

"Arrgh, Adam." The big man unleashed a surprised moan in react to Adam's movement.

 

His lips further widened, pressed forward to engulf the tip of Blake's cock. Then he narrowed his lips to press pressure on Blake's cock, his teeth stretched back and forth on his tip, tongue touched it slightly teasing Blake skillfully.

 

"Fuck." Blake felt so great that he wanted more, he had the urge to press deep into Adam's cavity, his hip already bulged up.

 

Blake arched up, tried to make Adam swallow, but it fail as the teacher leaned back, held part of Blake's length in his palm.

 

"Stop playing with my cock. Arrrwgh." Blake groaned when he warned Adam, the teacher rubbed his thumb at the tip while his lips retrieved from it.

 

"Just shut up, you will like it."

 

He engulfed the entire length this time, his tongue curved to form a U shape, sucking Blake's cock with his tongue rubbed along it.

 

Wet, as Adam's saliva and his own pre-cum blended to coat around his cock. Hot, as Adam's warm throat blew heat breathe against it. Itchy, as Adam applied suitable amount of tongue and tooth in pleasuring Blake.

 

The mixture of sensation made Blake come earlier after a few minutes, he didn't masturbate for days, he was sure he had enough stamina for tonight.

 

Adam smiled at Blake with his gaze once he tasted the juice from his lover.

 

He drank them up slowly, licked around the tip, he then proceed to suck on his tip not to waste a single drop of Blake's seeds.

 

"Fuck, god." Blake whimpered, Adam was scarily good at that, this didn't come from talents, it was the result of hard working and practice.

 

It was beyond satisfying, but it pissed Blake when Adam showed how experienced he was. His mind filled with images of Adam serving other guys.

 

Adam saw Blake's knotted brows, scared if he over did the blow job.

 

His tempting evil smile shifted to frightened puppy dog eyes, his palm moved to Blake's chest, sat straight on his bed.

 

"Do you need a break?"

 

"Nope, it's just……" Blake murmured, his expression softened when he held Adam in his arms, "They were lucky."

 

"Who?"

 

"Yar exes. Ya…… Ya suck well." The words sounded weird, but Adam understood what Blake was hinting.

 

"No condom then," Adam looked into Blake's ocean blue eyes, he was clean, no one touched him without the plastic wall except Blake. "I never let other man do it without condom……"

 

Something that only reserved for Blake, he grinned as his lips pressed on Adam's forehead.

 

"Ya're mine."

 

He rolled over and pressed his little fellow on the mattress, guided himself into the entrance, pressed deep inside Adam with one move, brutal and precise.

 

Adam felt filling up painfully even though Blake's length was lubed with his saliva, he jolted as he was completed. Not only physically, Blake filled up the missing piece of his soul, returned the last fragment of his heart.

 

His tears swelled at his eyes' corners, droplets ran slowly across his cheeks to the silky mattress.

 

Blake couldn't notice Adam's reaction as he was ramming madly, unleashing the frustrations of being ignored for months back to Adam, told Adam how upset he was through physical payback, made Adam realized how desperate he was.

 

He abandoned his rapid pace at the second he spotted his babe was crying.

 

"Does it hurt, babe? I'm so sorry."

 

Hurt?

 

Adam nodded.

 

"It hurt."

 

It hurt Adam to love Blake, but he couldn't quit Blake, he wouldn't and he never wanted to.

 

"Blake, it hurt. Our love hurts, I don't think I can go through it without you."

 

"I won’t leave ya, Adam……" Fear, it still haunted Adam. Blake realized Adam was permanent damaged. "I swear on my life."

 

Promises, Blake promised to be his man, protect him when Adam needed him, comfort him when Adam was blue, be with him forever. Blake broke his vow once, even they both loved each other after all these years, Adam couldn’t trust him.

 

He knew Blake was loyal, committed to him emotionally, but he feared Blake would fail him again. Adam did wanted more from Blake, wanted to be his true mate. Maybe it was better for them to keep their relationship as shagmate or buddy instead of partner.

 

Adam responded with a weak smile, nodded slightly.

 

“No, Adam.” Blake grabbed his shoulders with force, made him to look into his eyes again. “I’m serious, I love ya. I know ya’re scared, ya will have fears from time to time, it was my fault.”

 

“Ya panicked if I would leave ya again. No, I won’t. I don’t mind telling ya that every day, I’ll take care of ya.” Blake pulled out from Adam, he couldn’t stop Adam from crying.

 

“Blake.” Adam leaned up to kiss the man, draw him lower to cuddle together. He cried because he took a leap of faith.

 

A leap that he didn't have to worry about falling, because he knew someone would catch him, safeguard him and the person was in his reach now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planed to write a pure smut for this chapter, but then my brain couldn't function, plus the shocking news about Blake and Miranda, so I rewrote the chapter......  
> I didn't see that coming, I never thought it could happen at all.


	11. Transversals

Grey, that was the colour Adam saw when he woke up.

 

He was lying on top of the coach, head rested on Blake's board and fleshy chests. His finger brushed into Blake's grey chest hairs. Adam likes the furry texture of Blake’s hairy chest, it felt like rubbing on a thick soft comfy towel. His palm refused to retrieve, the texture was addictive and intoxicating. Wide opened his eyes, Adam marveled Blake’s body hair, he just love the way Blake was, mature, manly, muscular.

 

Watched Blake slept peaceful, studied the wrinkles beside his eye lines. Blake aged, but still rugged sexy, Adam fail to understand why Blake’s appearance was far more weathered than him. He would feel guilty if the difference was caused by their isolation and loneliness.

 

Slowly and slowly, the big man opened his eyes, palm reached Adam's waist.

 

"Babe," Blake smiled with his adorable dimples. "What're ya looking at?"

 

"You."

 

The big guy leaned forward, pressed a kiss on his forehead.

 

"I love ya."

 

Blake draw Adam closer in his arms, held him tight.

 

"I will stay with ya forever."

 

Promise. He promised to make sure Adam to feel secure by telling him how much Blake wanted him.

 

Their lips melted as Adam hooked his arms around Blake's neck.

 

"Blake……" So warm, Blake's words and grips heated him up.

 

"I……" Adam wanted to say something sweet in return, but he paused. There was some hard object poking his thigh.

 

He turned back slightly to check.

 

A big rigid erection stood right in front of his ass. It was Blake's morning wood.

 

Blake flushed. He ruined the soulful moment. "I'm sorry…… Ya know, I just woke up and ya are naked."

 

"So you like me being naked?" Adam teased, kissed Blake on his cheek. He climbed forward, lips were just beside Blake's ear.

 

"Fill me." He said it with devil's tone for temptation.

 

Blake's hand immediately reached for the drawer beside his bed, searched for lube.

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe." Blake rugged his face on Adam's neck from behind while Adam was busy washing the dishes after lunch. He sniffed the fresh smell of Adam, palms traced up to Adam’s shoulders, massaged them with his skillful hands.

 

“Arrgh, Blake. There.” Adam moaned when his tiredness was eased, the coach was pressing in the right spots. “Yea, arrrr. Keep on.”

 

“It felt so good, arrr.” Adam’s muscles were loosened in respond, he felt relaxed as his body leaned back at Blake.

 

“Stop moaning like we’re having sex.” Blake couldn’t help but to chuckle.

 

“Don’t stop.” Adam ignored his complaint, commanded Blake to go on, but somehow Blake didn’t continue.

 

“Babe.” Blake’s voice turned more serious and deeper. He wanted to ask this question since they were back together. “Live with me. Come and stay. Please, Adam, I really want ya back.”

 

Silence, Adam dropped the dish in his hand, his breathe hitched.

 

“Adam, we’ll be together. Get marry, have kids or pets, I’ll hold yar hands through this journey.” His palms grabbed Adam’s, finger clenched with the teacher’s wet fingers. “Adam……”

 

Adam waited too long, waited for Blake to make this promise. He waited for months. No, he waited for Blake to make this solid promise for more than a decade. His body trembled, Blake released his fingers, arms locked around Adam’s waist.

 

“Adam, ya have no idea how much I needed ya. Please, say yes.”

 

Nodded, Adam nodded from slightly to vigorously.

 

“Of cause I want to. I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” His head tilted back, let the big man connected their lips. “Yes, Blake. Yes, I want to.”

 

Adam brought his hand to Blake’s face, touched his cheek. He kept his touches as lightly as possible, yet soft and tender. The big man groaned with pleasure, head tilted in respond to his touches, he felt beloved when Adam’s smooth fingers slide across his beard cheek, and thumb rubbed along his jawline.

 

Blake reached to switch off the tap water, the washing could wait, but their lusts could not. Blake lifted Adam up on his arms easily and head back to their bed.

 

* * *

 

_"You'll be my honeysuckle,  
I'll be your honey bee."_

 

Blake was in the mood to sing on their way driving to Adam’s place. They were in Blake's pick-up truck, prepared to move Adam's stuff to his place.Singing to release his extra energy, singing to express his love for his babe in music. Sadly, Adam was tapping on his phone, texting messages.

 

Adam sighed, he received many texts and emails after yesterday singing contest, mostly from their colleagues and school editorial board.

 

Their relationship restored, but exposed at the same time.

 

Adam kept his love life confidential and low profile, because of what Blake did to him. When he dated with Chris or Tim, Adam always picked places that were private and hidden, he only let them hold his hand when no one was in the street.

 

“Will they accept us?” Adam cracked the words in fragments.

 

“Hmm, who?” Blake asked with concern.

 

“The school, teachers, parents and our students.” The geometry teacher panicked, his fears turned into scenes that his students teased him fag during lessons.

 

“Ha.” Blake just laughed. Loud and short.

 

“Babe, I’ll punch their faces if they dare to hurt ya.”

 

“No! Blake, you can’t do that.” Violent is not the best option, plus Blake’s fists were terrifying, Adam didn’t want to see Blake beating up their students.

 

“Just saying. Trust me, it gonna be fine. They like ya, but ya broke those girls’ hearts though.” Blake wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt his babe, he would absolutely smash their faces, break their arms and crush their balls. “I can swap office with Carson again to make sure ya are safe.”

 

“And fuck me during lunch break, right?” Adam rejected, he couldn’t work if Blake in the same room with him, the country hunk was way too distracting.

 

“Damng.” Blake cursed, he hated how smart Adam was sometimes.

 

“Adam, I’ll protect ya, keep ya safe no matter what.”

 

“I know. I believe in you.” Adam knew Blake was determined when he glanced at the coach. He started to trust in Blake without doubts after Blake ensured his promise repetitively.

 

“Blake, I know you love me.”

 


	12. Angle of Elevation

**8:45 Nash High Entrance**

 

Blake was fifteen minutes later than usual, most teaching staff were already arrived, maybe chatting in the pantry. Also, these early bird students should be busy tiding their lockers.

 

He would have arrived earlier if wasn't Adam insisted to wash the dishes after breakfast.

 

"You sure?"

 

Blake was holding his babe's hand, fingers clenched, stood in front of school entrance.

 

Adam wasn't sure if they should or could walk into school holding hands, he didn't want to show off or make any announcement about their relationship. School pressure, embed hatred or mean rumors, Adam saw enough in his teaching career.

 

Blake turned to Adam, paused a few seconds.

 

He let go of Adam's hand.

 

The teacher couldn't believe what Blake just did, he thought Blake would say something to make him feel secure or at least tighten his grip. The decision was wise, but disappointing.

 

The football coach shook his head, laughed cheerfully.

 

"Haha! Got ya." He bended lower, lifted Adam up on his arms.

 

"I'm sure." He was just messing with his babe, his feet kicked open the door.

 

Marched to Adam's office confidently and simply ignored the existences of others.

 

Adam was mad and thrilled at the same moment, angry that Blake pranked on him, but the big guy's reckless act redeemed himself. Arms hooked around Blake’s neck, stretched upward, lips touched on Blake’s. A light press on his lips, then slowly asked for more, sucked deep inside Blake’s cavity, his body leaned higher and higher until their forehead could touch.

 

Their lips parted shortly when Blake caught his breathe, the kiss disturbed his breathe, made him hitched when Adam showed such desire and hunger.

 

It was just three seconds before Adam leaned forward for another passionate kiss, Blake could taste the coffee Adam had earlier that morning through his saliva.

 

Adam's position changed when their action turned more vigorous, Blake held both Adam's legs on each arm, Adam then crossed his legs to lock around Blake's waist.

 

The teacher murmured, made a satisfying sound as Blake pinned him on the wall in middle of corridor.

 

Rough, the action was rough when Blake pressed him on the wall, he couldn't control his force when his eyes were filled by the rosy cheeks and beautiful face of his babe.

 

It reminded Adam the days when Blake used to bully him, wondered what would turn out to be if he refused to help with Blake’s study in the past.

 

Adam's fingers rooted deep into the hunk's shoulder, his body was constantly being pushed toward the cold brick wall, his head tilted up at the moment Blake bite on his lily white neck, neither of them could control their lusts, their hands couldn't help but to reach for one another.

 

His eyes stayed shut, didn't care if anyone will watch them. He felt so great, so proud, so damn prefect. Blake was brave enough to kiss him, show their bond in front of their students and colleagues, he was completely grateful that he gave the country man second chance.

 

"Babe, we should get going." The coach said softly while he started carrying the teacher to his office after the short yet erotic making out.

 

The walk to Adam's office lasted like eternity, the big man kept asking for short kisses on their way.

 

Blake also intended to pick a longer route that enabled him to stay longer with Adam. A longer, less obstacles, quiet route that they could encounter less people.

 

"C'mon, coach. Go get a room."

 

The boys from football team teased them while Blake was carrying Adam to West wing building, the tone sounded friendly, so as their expressions.

 

Adam flushed, there were also students from his class watching him. It shocked him as they weren’t staring at him with mean or cold gazes, he saw envy in their eyes. Felt shame that he misjudged his students, they were far more open-minded than he expected.

 

"Babe, see ya at lunch break." The big man released Adam outside his office, embraced him one last time. “Damn, I’ll miss ya so much.”

 

“It’s just a few hours.” He didn’t want to be parted either, but they had work to do. “Now, go.”

 

Now, leaning on the wall outside his office. He watched Blake slowly vanished at the end of corridor. Sighed deeply as he never felt this great before, everything was smooth and their world didn’t collapse, Adam slid into his office. His back leaned at the wall again, gazed at the ceiling, wondered will this happiness last forever?

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Hmm…… Oh! Sorry, I’m fine.” Adam forgot the fact that he shared his office with Carson. He smiled at the geography teacher.

 

“Never saw you this cheerful before,” Carson pointed out the different, grinned at him. Adam gave impression of an introvert, lonely hermit in the past. Glad that Blake and Adam fall in love again, it made the atmosphere much more relaxing.

 

* * *

 

 

“How was he?” Gwen poked Adam’s shoulder, gave him a wicked smile.

 

“What are you asking about?” Adam smiled uncomfortably, gazed at his cup of coffee.

 

“Oh come on, stop pretending.” Shakira showed up from nowhere.

 

“He’s…… prefect……” Words cracked out from his lips with a few pause, his mind flashed with the ways Blake filled him. He left his seat to fill another cup.

 

“Prefect?” Blake overheard Adam’s comment while he was entering pantry. “Ya’re so cute.”

 

“I didn’t say that.” Blushed and made a disgusted sound.

 

“Yes, ya did.”

 

“No, I did not.”

 

“Yes, ya did.”

 

The big man embraced Adam from behind in the pantry, pressed his lips on Adam’s cheek. Their colleagues rolled their eyes, the love birds were outrageous, made those sad singles feeling jealous of them.

 

“ **Attention.** ” Cee Lo coughed. “We have a situation now.”

 

The principle was serious, eyes fixed on the new couple.

 

 


	13. Oblique Angle

 

"Blake, Pharrell, my office now."

 

Adam subconsciously grabbed Blake's forearm, feared Cee Lo would fire the football coach.

 

Blake released the teacher from his arms, kissed back of Adam head lightly.

 

"It's gonna be fine, babe." He whispered softly.

 

Adam watched the back of Blake, his gaze fixed at the door after they left. He let out a feared moan as the pressure in his chest expanded.

 

Cee Lo must be furious about what Blake did at the singing contest.

 

He knew this would happen, things would go downhill when they are together, just like sixteen years before.

 

He tired not to feel panicked, Blake told him everything is under control, Blake told him that they will be together no matter what, yet he couldn't help but to feel guilty and scared.

 

If he was honest to his feelings earlier, Blake wouldn't need to sing to him that night, he wouldn't have to prove his love for Adam in front of their students.

 

Warm. Their friends and colleagues came to comfort him, held his shoulders, rubbed his palm. Like dissonant, he failed to receive any of their words, yet their intentions sent right into his heart.

 

"Trust me, there is nothing to worry about." Christina spoke with confident, "Cee Lo's Facebook profile is rainbow icon, he is not the type of people with double standards."

 

Maybe they were right, Adam cracked an uneasy smile as he returned to his office.

 

* * *

 

 

**4:45 p.m. West wing teachers' office**

 

The geometry teacher crammed all the paper on his desk into his briefcase, he didn't want to waste any more minutes on packing, he needed to see Blake.

 

He sent a few messages and called Blake twice, but he couldn't reach him. It drove Adam desperate, he knew Blake was in trouble and he wouldn't let Blake facing it alone.

 

"C'mon, pick up the phone. Damnit." He dialed the coach one more time while he was rushing to the football field.

 

By the time he reached the field, he felt much secure as he saw the boys were training as usual.

 

Yet the coach was missing, he felt tightness in his stomach.

 

"Zach, wait. Come here for a minute."

 

"Hey, Mr. Levine." The older twin waited for the teacher to catch his breathe. "What can I do for ya?"

 

“Blake, where is Blake?”

 

“Coach? He didn’t show up today……”

 

“Where is he? Do you know where he is?” Adam didn’t pay attention what Zach said, his patient was running out.

 

“No, we don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The geometry teacher rushed to principal’s office like a mad bull, he wouldn’t let this happen. He won’t let Cee Lo fire Blake, it was non-sense. He was not going to tolerate Cee Lo’s tyranny, even if it would cost his job.

 

Yet, the principal was gone too.

 

“Pharrell, yes. Pharrell.” Adam whispered to himself, when he was outside of the choir room, he heard kids singing.

 

Pharrell was there. Finally, he could reach someone today. He stepped into the room, interrupted their practice.

 

“Hey……What…...” Pharrell greeted the teacher. “Hi, Adam.”

 

“What happened in Cee Lo’s office?” He grabbed Pharrell’s shoulders tight, didn’t realize his force caused Pharrell pain.

 

“Noth……Nothing, he just asked us what happened last Friday.”

 

“That’s all? But……but I couldn’t find Blake.”

 

“I don’t know, bro. Cee Lo asked Blake to stay when I left his office.” Pharrell tried to calm him down after he said more than he should. “He is probably waiting for you at home.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Adam unlocked the door, he called Blake’s name. No one responded, but he saw there was a track of rose petals from living room to stairs. The table was well set with candles and flowers, these decorations only enhanced Adam’s fears.

 

He followed the path to upstairs, he peeked at the bathroom. Again, the floor was covered with beautiful red petals, the bathtub was filled and petals were flowing on water surface.

 

It wasn’t the time to admire Blake’s effort, he immediately headed to Blake’s bedroom. When he opened the door, he found the man he had been searching for hours.

 

Blake was kneeling one knee on the floor, changed a more decent shirt.

 

“Adam.” The big man stopped Adam from saying anything. He knew his missing caused his babe to suffer, and Adam would be deeply concerned what happened in Cee Lo’s office. He could tell by Adam’s gaze, how worry Adam was.

 

“Where have you……” Adam demanded answers, but stopped by Blake again.

 

I can do it, I can. Blake thought to himself, gathered his guts to speak up.

 

**“Will ya go to prom with me?”**

 

* * *

 

 

**1:15 p.m. Cee Lo’s office**

 

"What do ya want?" Blake cut to the point directly, once he and Pharrell entered principal's office.

 

"You see, it is already April." The principal pointed at the academic calendar.

 

"Yeah, so?" Pharrell shrugged his shoulders, asked causally.

 

"There is only two months left and Luke is gone." He made it sounded like a colossal problem which both coaches had no idea what he was saying.

 

"Luke is gone for a year, I can't see what ya mean."

 

"The graduation prom, for god sake!" The principal thought he gave enough hints.

 

"Ohhhh……"  
"Hmmmmm……"

 

Yes, they completely forgot about that, it was usually Luke's responsibility to organize the prom, Pharrell would provide singers and bands, Blake would deal with miscellaneous stuff and hall setting in the past few years.

 

"I'm fine, I can come up with a song lists within this week."

 

"But who is going to replace Luke's place?" Blake could help, his football team manager could take care of the boys.

 

"You, of cause. You were the Luke's assistant."

 

"But…… I don't want to do it."

 

"That's not what I want to listen." Cee Lo frowned, crossed his arms.

 

"I want to go to prom with Adam." Blake sounded a kid being questioned after committed something bad at school.

 

"Then make him your assistant and go with him." Cee Lo rolled his eyes, the coach made him so frustrated now. "Take him with you."

 

"We will be busy all night, we wouldn't have the time to dance." Blake protested. He owed Adam a romantic prom night.

 

"I'll help, I'll make sure you get what you wanted." Pharrell interrupted.

 

"One last request. Keep it as secret till I asked him to go to prom with me tonight."

 


	14. Orthocenter

"Hmmnnn……" Blake groaned as he added force.

 

"Arrgh, harder, harder." Adam let out a needy moan.

 

"Here, hummn. That's the spot, right?"

 

Blake's thick fingers pressed on the back of Adam's thighs, massaged Adam's swore legs while they were cuddling in the bathtub.

 

The teacher nodded without speaking, he tilted back to rest his head on Blake's shoulder.

 

He was exhausted with the searching of Blake earlier, it had been a while since the last time he actually used his legs to run.

 

He glanced at Blake after the big man sniffed his hairs.

 

"Ya smell so good, babe."Blake pressed a kiss on his little fellow's forehead.

 

Adam raised his hand up from water, his palm was covered with white foam bubble.

 

Blake narrowed his eyes, tensed his facial muscles, then gave Adam a playful warning.

 

"Boo." Adam used his index finger to poke Blake's nose, left whit foam on his nose tip. His head slid down to Blake's elbow as he giggled so hard.

 

The big man pretended to be pissed, gave Adam angry stare for a moment. It didn't last long, the childish innocent smile of Adam wrecked his ability to act mad.

 

His arm shifted to grab Adam's armpit, adjusted the teacher's position, they were face to face, so that Blake could kiss him deeper this time.

 

Blended his upper body toward Adam, lips captured Adam's. His cock hardened eagerly, poking Adam's stomach.

 

"Do ya want to do it here?"

 

Adam chuckled, silly question. Location didn't matter. He simply parted his thighs, widened his entrance for Blake.

 

Put it inside me, fill me, claim me, love me. Adam didn't have to say it out, Blake got him through eye contact.

 

The big man guided himself toward Adam's entrance, his length pushed inside easily as they were soaked in water.

 

Still tight and warm, Blake addicted to the way his cock coated inside the heat flesh, loved the way Adam anticipated when he moved his chest toward the teacher, enjoyed the sweet lovely whimpering of Adam while he thrust the correct spot.

 

"Adam, say my name." Blake rammed upward, made a husky groan. "Say my name, babe."

 

Instead of following Blake's will, Adam bite on Blake's lips.

 

"I'm still mad at you." Adam gave Blake another fierce kiss. He was mad at the big guy for not replying his messages and making him scared for hours.

 

"I'm sorry, babe." Blake pushed forward, pressed their bodies to the other side of bathtub. He let Adam's head rested on the edge of tub while he delivered stronger thrusts to Adam. "Babe, forgive me. I do whatever ya want, babe."

 

'Damn.' Adam thought to himself.

 

The teacher tried to focus, thinking ways to punish the football coach, but the big man's attitude and his stupid dimples made Adam dropped his idea.

 

He paused thinking as his palm reached for Blake's cheek.

 

"No more surprise, Blake. Don't scare me again."

 

"I promise ya, no more scary surprise." Blake eliminated the distance between their lips, it wasn't long before they came in unison.

 

"And……"

 

"Say it, I'll do it." The big man would do whatever Adam wanted him to.

 

Adam's palm kept moving up and down along Blake's cheek, fingers rubbed on his stubble. His Blake, he only reunited with Blake for four days, but he already felt like they are old married couple, as if they were together for a few years.

 

Adam lost his words, stared at Blake. There was nothing more important than Blake in his life, he needed to cherish every second for the rest of their lives.

 

The coach simply kissed his silence babe on his forehead, thrust into Adam for one last time before he spilled his seed deep inside the teacher.

 

"Don't shave."

 

"Humm?" Blake thought the teacher would ask for something more soulful, "Don't shave?"

 

"Keep it for me." Adam's long smooth fingers stopped at Blake's chin, he had no idea why he request Blake for that, he didn't understand himself either.

 

The big man smiled slowly, then it turned into a grin, his arms pulled Adam closer.

 

"As ya wish."

 

* * *

 

They chatted easily during dinner, the contents weren't related to prom or promises, they talked about weathers, sales in grocery stores and things that they wanted to do at weekend.

 

While Adam was washing the dishes, Blake leaned back at his chair. He watched Adam, he enjoyed the scene, it was the vain dream he pictured in lonely nights before. The geometry teacher was perfect material for family, he is organized and thoughtful.

 

He swallowed the glass of sangria before he approached Adam, wrapped his arms around Adam.

 

"Babe, who will go to prom with ya?"

 

A question Blake asked before, a trigger created gap between them sixteen years ago, a sad memory that neither of them wanted to recall.

 

Despite the tone and the words were the same, the situation was different.

 

“You, Blake.” Adam whispered softly, he then paused.

 

 _ **Déjà vu.**_ His mind flashed with scenes in the past.

 

**_"Babe, who will go to prom with ya?"_ **

**_"I'm not going." Adam said it plainly._ **

 

The teacher shook his head, he no longer feared with their past, his body didn’t tremble even if he recalled detail of the night he acknowledged Blake was going to prom with cheerleader, the tears that he spent on the quarterback. Instead of feeling scared, he felt blessed, they went through everything in order to be together. It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t easy for Blake, it wasn’t easy for Adam.

 

“Blake Shelton, I’m going to prom with you.”

 

He turned to Blake slowly, embraced the big man.

 

“I’m going to prom with you.”

 

“Yes, babe. We’re going to prom.” Blake ran his fingers at Adam’s back of neck.

 


	15. Circumcenter

“Mr. Levine, where should we place it?”

“Hey, Adam. You prefer blue or purple?”

“Should we remove it or leave it there?”

 

Every single one in the hall came to ask for Adam’s orders or comments, including helpers, sounding team, band, catering staff and teachers. He should be assisting Blake instead of taking charges of the venue, but he was in fact more talented in dealing with situation like this.

 

While in the other side of the hall, Blake did what he was good at. He utilized his height advantage to put up banners, ribbons and decorations.

 

“A little left,” Shakira directed Blake to adjust the main banner in the entrance.

 

“Better?” Blake dragged it to where Shakira pointed.

 

“Much better.”

 

He turned and spotted his lover on stage giving orders, the geometry teacher already changed his cloth, a custom made deep blue suit with a pair of cow boy boot, his hair groomed backward like Blake.

 

“It’s almost time,” Shakira looked at the clock, she urged the coach to get change.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He dashed to the green room for his cloth.

 

* * *

 

 

“Front desk is ready,” Danielle reported.

 

Adam spotted the southern giant running across the hall at the time he heard other helpers asking for directions, but he didn’t had the time to deal with these.

 

“Pharrell, take charge for a while.” Adam pointed to the music teacher and left the hall.

 

Blake was in the green room taking off cloth while he entered, Adam checked the time. Only five minutes left before the prom start, they got to be hurry.

 

He helped the big man to button up his shirt, the plain white shirt he brought for Blake years ago, it was brought for this occasion, he never expected the shirt can eventually fulfill its purpose after what happened in the past.

 

He then tidied Blake’s suit collar and tied his tie for the coach, he was smiling all the way since he entered the room, the pressure of holding prom temporarily disappeared. He focused his attention on the big man, tried to get him ready as soon as possible.

 

However the process was not as smooth as he wanted, Blake kept leaning closer and left kisses on his cheek and lips.

 

The geometry teacher giggled so hard, he still couldn’t get used to Blake’s full beard, he felt like Blake was rubbing his face with a hard fluffy towel, but he liked it not simply because it suits Blake, how Blake looked didn’t matter, it showed Blake was listening to him, the promise was what made Adam secure.

 

“Hate to interrupt this mildly erotic moment, gents, but it’s time to start.” Christina opened the door without knocking, said with a teasing smile.

 

“Open the entrance, we’ll be there in a minute.” Blake signaled Christina to go, his palm shifted to the back of Adam’s waist, pulled him closer for another kiss.

 

Adam thought of complaining for one second, yet he was sealed tight in Blake’s muscled arm. Loud music filled the hall outside, they should get going at that moment, and he made a disapproved noise while they shared saliva.

 

“Fine.” Blake loosened his grip.

 

“Kissing can wait.” Adam tilted up to press a soft touch on Blake’s lips to satisfy the coach’s lust.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything ran according to their rundown, senior students danced with their prom dates, Adam and Blake only had to wait for the end of prom if no emergency occurs.

 

Adam simply sat on Blake’s lap at a shady corner of the hall near the stage, watched young couples having slow dance, listened to beautiful love songs sung by Pharrell’s students.

 

“Babe.” The coach whispered. Hand kept petting the back of Adam's neck.

 

“Hmm?” Adam turned back to meet his blue eyes.

 

Blake grabbed Adam’s palm, raised it up and pressed a kiss on the back like a gentleman.

 

“May I?”

 

He loved the way Adam widened his grin, still innocent like he used to be during high school.

 

Adam bounced off from his lap, arm hooked around the coach’s neck.

 

Prom dance, a dance he saved for Blake all these years.

 

Blake placed his palms firm on Adam’s waist, slowly rocked their bodies together. Their eyes were filled with deep emotions, the feelings and love that they held for each other showed in their tender and soft gazes.

 

**_“Looking at your face lying on my pillow,_ **

**_It's you that make time to pass.”_ **

 

Swon brothers were performing on stage, the coach leaned in till their forehead touched, his eyes closed when Adam rubbed his nose tip on his own.

**_“Regardless how things change, I will keep my oath,  
Stay at your side silently.”_ **

 

Their lips melted together once again, their world seemed dreamlike when they parted their lips, Blake could tell how beautiful Adam was even under dim light, gorgeous and flawless as always.

 

**_“Never believe in true love, cos I couldn’t bear to lose you._ **

**_It’s your voice that guides me through everything.”_ **

 

Spot light was focused on the couple at the corner, students and teachers couldn’t help but to look at the love birds.

 

Adam blushed with rosy cheeks, looked at his lover.

 

So damn beautiful, Blake’s palm reached for his cheeks, rubbed with his thumb softly.

 

“Just let them watch.” The coach said without hesitation, he went for a passionate kiss at that moment to prove his affection for Adam.

 

Adam smiled sweetly, head rested on Blake’s shoulder, enjoyed the rest of their slow dance.

 

There was no shame for Adam, no shame on being gay, no shame on needing Blake. He could proudly show people how much he loves the football coach.

**_“I’ll hold you tight forever, even you are destined to be alone,_ **

**_It’s my fate to fall in love with you, out of hundreds of possibilities._ **

**_Looking for the day that you will take my last name,_ **

**_Only want to be the one you love.”_ **

Blake held Adam’s chin, eliminated the distance between them again. Reality or void dream, the coach couldn’t tell the differences, things were far too prefect for him, Adam’s love still seemed like divine gift to him.

 

“Awwwwwww.”

 

They heard the sound that people made while watching cute animals. Blake raised his palm, shooed toward the direction of light, signaled the crew member to pick on other couples. They ignored the existence of others again as their slow dance continued.

 

* * *

 

 

The voting ended after the mid-section, Adam could see how uncomfortable Blake suddenly felt. He looked anxious with sweat on his palms and forehead.

 

Because the prom is going to end? Adam could not figure out the reason for Blake’s strange behavior.

 

Yes, the prom was going to end soon, but their efforts paid off and Adam could tell those graduates were enjoying since the start of tonight.

 

While Danielle was announcing the result of voting, Adam leaned back at Blake’s chest, let the big man wrapped his arm around him.

 

He was going to ask Blake what was wrong.

 

“We have two prom kings this year and the crowns go to……”

 

Two prom kings? No, no, no. Adam’s eyes widened instantly as he heard their names.

 

Spot light once again landed on them. He should have known it, Blake must had planned this surprise. He turned to see the big guy, but the shocked expression on Blake’s face looked real.

 

“You are behind this, don’t you?” Adam questioned.

 

Blake paused for a few seconds, his blue eyes sharpened.

 

"No."

 

He dropped on one knee before Adam, faced his lover with determined glance.

 

“This is what I meant to do tonight.”

 

His palm reached for his pocket.

 

Adam’s heart pumped even faster than last time Blake hugged him during singing contest.

 

A tiny box was placed in Blake’s hand, a plain silver ring was presented to the geometry teacher.

 

Blake stared at Adam silently for a long time, he lost his words. Adam, the way he smiled, the way he gazed down, Blake mouthed without sound, meeting and falling in love with Adam twice was the greatest miracle ever happened in his life.

 

“Adam, will ya marry me?”

 

He took Adam’s hand in his own when Adam started nodding, his nose reddened, tears run along his cheeks.

 

“Yes…… Yes, Blake. Yes, I do.” Adam replied with sobbing soft voice.

 

The ring was guided to where it belongs, this was the start of his promise, a promise to take care of Adam till the end of their lives.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that it takes much longer than I thought, I am truly sorry that you guys waited so long for this.  
> I do hope you guys like how it end.
> 
> The lyrics for the song sounded strange, because I translate it from other language :P
> 
> The story of Obtuse Angle ended here, but I will make one last drawing for this fic later. A prom scene drawing, I guess.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much, you guys are the reason I write shevine fic. I couldn't make it without your kudos and comment during the past few months.
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
